The Art of Necromancy
by Artemis Luna Diana
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts to spend the summer. Out of sheer boredom, he scours the library for books to read and stumbles across a book that will change his life… SLASH HPSS - ON HOLD FOR REVISION -
1. Prologue: Back to the Beginning

**Title:** The Art of Necromancy

**Author:** Artemis Luna Diana

**E-Mail:** artemislunadiana@yahoo.com

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus

**Time:** begins right after GoF

**Summary:** Harry returns to Hogwarts to spend the summer.  Out of sheer boredom, he scours the library for books to read and stumbles across a book that will change his life…

**Disclaimer:** I own not a thing

**WARNING!!!!  THIS IS A SLASH STORY!!!!  IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH OR THIS PARTICULAR PAIRING… LEAVE NOW!!!!**

Prologue: Back to the Beginning

The ride back to Number Four Privet Drive was spent in silence.  This was as expected.  If his uncle ever asked him if he had a good school year, Harry Potter felt that he might keel over dead in surprise.  They pulled up in the drive and without further ado, Uncle Vernon locked Harry's trunk up in the cupboard closet beneath the stairs.  Harry carried Hedwig up to his room and opened the cage door.  Hedwig gave a consoling hoot.

"Shut that bloody owl up!" came the voice from downstairs.

Harry rolled his eyes.  He wasn't stupid; this behavior was expected.  Harry pulled out his Potions textbook from underneath his shirt and stored it under the loose floorboard.  This was the only time he was ever grateful for the fact that the Dursley's never gave him proper clothes to wear.  How else would he hid his books?

He threw himself down on the bed with a sigh.  "I hate my life," he said aloud.  The doorbell rang, and Harry rolled over onto his side.   "Great, they have company.  No food for us, Hedwig."  He closed his eyes and was soon dozing.

He snapped awake when someone knocked on the door.  Before he could say anything, it opened.  Now, this was unusual behavior from his relatives.  If they wanted his attention, they yelled for him, or they pounded on the door, and most certainly they never opened it.  He blinked in surprise when he saw who it was.

"Professor McGonagall?" he asked not believing his eyes.

"Come along, Mr. Potter," she said with a frown.

"Come along?" he repeated dumbly.

"Yes.  You are returning to Hogwarts.  All of this will be explained once you get there.  Move along."

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied, responding to the impatience in her tone.

He jumped off of his bed and gestured for Hedwig to return to her cage.  The owl did so with a hoot of annoyance.  Harry then pulled up the floorboard and removed his Potions textbook.  McGonagall noticed this and frowned again.  "Why in Merlin's name do you have your Potions textbook hidden in the floorboard?" she asked.

"All of my other school things are locked up in the cupboard closet downstairs.  This is all I managed to hide from them," he replied embarrassed.

Harry was quite sure he'd never seen his Transfiguration Professor more outraged than in that moment.  "Why are your school things locked away?" she demanded.  "No, don't answer that," she said stopping him before he could reply.  She turned around and marched down the stairs. 

Harry grabbed Hedwig and the textbook and followed after her.  He reached the bottom step in time to hear McGonagall begin one of her famous lectures.  Her sharp tongue leaving blisters on the terrified Dursleys.  "Which closet?" she demanded when she spotted Harry.  

Harry pointed and McGonagall raised her wand.  "_Alohomora!_"  She turned to Harry.  "Get your things," she snapped, then immediately sent him an apologetic glance.  "I'm sorry, Harry.  I didn't mean to be so sharp."

Harry shook his head and retrieved his trunk.  McGonagall pulled an owl feather from one of the pockets of her robes.  "Portkey," she said when Harry glanced at it.  "Do you have everything?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Then let's go."

Harry reached out, albeit reluctantly, and touched the portkey.  

***

McGonagall had him wait outside the Headmaster's office while she spoke to him.  Harry guessed she didn't realize how her voice would carry.

"They locked up his school things!  He had to hide his textbook in floor, for Merlin's sake!  I told you when you left him there it was a bad idea!"

Harry rubbed his forehead.  He was getting a headache.  He had no idea why he had been brought back.  If they wanted him to stay, why did they put him on the train?  He looked up when the door opened.  

"Come in, Harry," Dumbledore beckoned.  Harry walked in and sat down.  "I'm sure that you're wondering why we brought you back."  Harry nodded cautiously.  "It's simple.  You will be staying here for the summer."  Harry's mouth dropped open in shock.

"What?"

"This is the safest place for you.  The protection your relatives provided is no longer enough, but… it is important that everyone thinks you are still there.  That's why we had you board the train and return to them."

"I'm staying here?" Harry still hadn't gotten past that.

"Yes," Dumbledore said; the twinkle in his eyes seemed to be working overtime.

"I'm staying here!"  Harry jumped up grinning.  "I'm staying here!"

***

"Now, Mr. Potter.  Just because this is summer does not mean that the rules have taken a holiday as well.  The Forbidden Forest is still just that, and we do not want you wandering the halls at all hours of the day and night.  You will be staying in these rooms," At this point, McGonagall stopped at a portrait of a young woman in a light blue dress.  "Safe Haven."  The portrait opened, and McGonagall led him in.  "You have a bedroom, a sitting area, and a bathroom.  You may practice on the Quidditch Pitch, go to the library, thought the Restricted Section is still restricted, and Professor Snape is allowing you to use the Potions classroom to study your Potions in.  You may eat in your rooms or join the staff that remains during the summer in the Staff Lounge when they eat.  Breakfast is at 9:00AM, lunch at 1:00PM, and supper at 7:00PM.  Do you have any questions?"

"What teachers stay during the summer?" Harry asked.

"Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, Professor Trelawney, Professor Vector, Hagrid, and myself; though at the moment, neither Professor Snape nor Hagrid is here."

"Oh.  Thank you, Professor."

"Your welcome."  She turned.  "Oh.  Change the password, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Harry stood there a moment.  "I'm really back at Hogwarts," he said aloud and then began to laugh.  He stood there awhile grinning like an idiot before snapping out of it and setting to work.  "Okay!  First things first: password."

Harry walked out of his rooms and spoke to the portrait, whose name he found out was Bella, about changing the password.  Finally, he decided on 'home,' and Bella said she liked his choice.

Next, he unpacked his things.  When he was about halfway done, there was a loud 'pop' from the sitting area.  He walked out of the bedroom and found Dobby waiting for him.  After a brief conversation, Dobby disappeared and then reappeared with supper.  Harry ate quickly while Dobby continued to chatter, and when he was through, Dobby disappeared taking the dishes with him.  Harry finished unpacking and climbed into bed.  When his head touched the pillow, he was out like a light.

***

TBC…


	2. Chapter One: Why You Should Always Be Ca...

**Title:** The Art of Necromancy

**Author:** Artemis Luna Diana

**E-Mail:** artemislunadiana@yahoo.com

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus

**Time:** begins right after GoF

**Summary:** Harry returns to Hogwarts to spend the summer.  Out of sheer boredom, he scours the library for books to read and stumbles across a book that will change his life…

**Disclaimer:** I own not a thing

**WARNING!!!!  THIS IS A SLASH STORY!!!!  IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH OR THIS PARTICULAR PAIRING… LEAVE NOW!!!!**

Chapter One: Why You Should Always Be Careful In The Library

Two weeks later found Harry bored enough to venture into the library.  He'd already completed his homework; he was actually tired of flying, it just wasn't as fun when you were by yourself; and Hagrid had once again disappeared.  He walked, glumly around the aisles of bookcases, hoping something would strike his fancy.  He noticed a book called '_The Seeker's Book of Quidditch_.'  He'd already read it twice, but he was getting desperate.  He pulled the book off the shelf and was instantly beaned in the head by three other books.  He cursed viciously, rubbing his aching head.  He glared down at the offending books and picked them up.

"_Vampires and You_," he read aloud.  "Please," he snorted and placed the book back on the shelf.  "_A Complete History of the Wizard Merlin_," he read off the next book.  "Okay, that can't be too bad, I'll keep this one out."  He looked at the third book.  "And something completely unintelligible," he smirked.  The book's title was written in ancient runes.  He was just about to put the book back on the shelf when the runes began to glow.

"Bloody hell!" he yelped and dropped the three books in surprise.  He peered down at the book.  The runes were reshaping themselves into words.

**_The Art of Necromancy_**

Harry reached down and opened it.  It was full of the runes that had been on the cover, but after a moment, they glowed and reshaped themselves.

**_Introduction - _**

****

**_Necromancy – the most revered art in the world of magic.  The Necromancer is one of the most powerful and feared beings in the wizarding world, but is also one of the most rare.  Necromancy is not something that can be learned; a Necromancer is born with the knowledge to be.  Muggles believe that the Necromancer is an evil creature that raises the dead to serve him.  This is completely false.  A Necromancer does work with the Spirits, but does not raise the dead: the Necromancer has the ability to bring the dead back to life.  The one who was dead has no memory of being so and is fully alive just as if they had never died.  However, the amount of power needed to bring one back to life is great.  Only the most powerful Necromancers have attempted it, and of those that attempted it, only two survived._**

****

**_If one has the ability to read this book, then one is a Necromancer._**

Harry stared down at the book in shock.  He sat down, leaning up against one of the bookcases and pulled the book into his lap.

**_A Necromancer is born with all the knowledge and abilities he or she needs, but they are not aware of the knowledge they possess.  Some Necromancers do not discover their abilities until the eve of their existence, others discover themselves at a very young age.  The Necromancer Olivia discovered her powers when she was 56.  She is the youngest to have done so.  She is also the most powerful Necromancer to have ever lived.  _**

****

**_A Necromancer lives exactly 300 years, down to the second.  It is believed that the younger the Necromancer comes into his power, the more powerful they are.  I came into my power at the age 236, and though I am more powerful than any wizard living, all those who discovered their power younger than I, were far more powerful than me.  _**

****

**_If you are reading this, than you are a Necromancer.  I wrote this in the hopes that I could guide another after my death.  There has not been a Necromancer born, other than myself, in almost 1000 years.  I can only hope that I will not be the last._**

****

**_Fredrick _**

**_Necromancer_**

**_Dec. 492_**

Harry closed the book.  _Was it real?_  He stood abruptly and placed all the books back on the shelves except the Necromancer's book.  He picked it up and fled the library for his rooms.  He panted out the password and entered.  He went into the bedroom and flung himself down on the bed.  His heart was racing.  _What if this was a Dark Art?_  Unable to contain himself any longer, he opened the book again.  He turned past the letter Fredrick began with to the first chapter.

**_Chapter One – What to expect…_**

****

**_The first ability granted to the Necromancer is the creation of fire without a wand.  While wizards find this a difficult task and rarely bother attempting it, this is usually how the Necromancer awakens.  Unfortunately, since wandless magic is so rare not many try it.  _**

****

**_I'm getting off of the subject… If you are reading this and you have not awakened your powers, hold out your hand, palm facing up.  Curl your fingers slightly to form a bowl of sorts.  This will help control the fire.  _**

Harry gulped and did as the book suggested.

**_Look at your palm and see the fire flickering in your hand.  Once you become more adept, you will not need to say the words, you will need only to think it.  Until then, however, say '_Feu_!'  To end the spell, picture the flames disappearing.  Should they not, and you're starting to freak out, say '_Éteins_!'_**

Harry closed his eyes.  "I can't believe I'm doing this," he whispered and opened his eyes.  He stared at his cupped hand, picturing the flames.  Before he could open his mouth to speak the spell, the flames were flickering in his palm.  They didn't hurt and he felt no heat.  "Shit," he breathed.  The flames flickered out and disappeared when he willed it.

**_Once you have the ability to will a spell into existence, you will need to learn some control.  Otherwise you will be casting spells all over the place.  The average Necromancer also tends to rid themselves of their wand at this point since it is no longer necessary._**

****

**_Once you have completed this spell for the first time.  You will become very, VERY sleepy.  This is the sleep in which you will be granted your knowledge and access to your powers.  It is for this reason that it is believed the younger you are the more power is granted._**

Harry was sprawled out on the bed, unconscious.

***

"He's young."

"The youngest ever."

"We should wake him."

Harry blinked sleepily as he woke.  He was no longer at Hogwarts that much was obvious.  "Where am I?" he wondered.  

All around him was white.  It wasn't even a solid white, it was a hazy, almost fog-like white.  He couldn't see anything but the white.  "Welcome, Young Necromancer."

"What do you call yourself?"

Harry looked around, searching for the owners of the two voices.

"You are not ready to see us, yet, little one."

A new voice.  There was at least three of them: two males and one female.  "My name is Harry Potter," he finally said.  "Who are you?"

"I am called Ylura," the feminine voice replied.

"Augustine," the male with the deeper voice spoke.

"Illiar," the other male said.

"We are the Guardians and Guides of the Necromancers," Ylura spoke.  Her voice seemed to whispered across his skin; he shivered in response.

"You are the youngest to journey here," Augustine spoke.

"Is that a bad thing?" Harry asked.

"No.  For you, it is a very good thing," Illiar replied, a trace of amusement in his voice.

"We've been watching you, Harry," Ylura said.  "Hoping you would come to us before your enemy could take you from us."

"You've been watching me?"  Harry whispered.  "Why didn't you help me?!  Cedric didn't have to die!"

"We couldn't come to you, Harry.  You had to come to us this first time.  We can help you now, and will do so, any way we can, but we couldn't help you before.  We're sorry," Ylura's voice trailed off to a whisper.

Harry's body shook with suppressed tears.  He couldn't hold it in for long, and soon broke down.  His body shuddering with harsh sobs.

"Harry…"

"Ylura!"

Soft, feminine arms took hold of him, wrapping around him in comfort.  Harry turned and cried in the woman's arms.  His tears soaking the thin material of her clothing.  When the sobs stopped, Harry lay there quietly for awhile.

"Sorry," he said finally, embarrassed at crying in front of strangers.

He looked up and saw kind, blue eyes staring down at him.  "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Harry."

She was the essence of beauty, black hair that fell down her back in a mass of curls.  Her clothing was white and looked like a Roman toga.  Her skin was pale and smooth as silk.  Her features were perfect, and her body was beyond desirable.

Harry blushed.

She smiled slightly.  "I'm sorry, Harry.  Normally, I would not have revealed myself for a long time.  I think, however, of the three of us, I am the one most often moved to do so before the time is right."

"Usually, though, we can stop her before she does so."

Harry turned to see that Augustine had revealed himself as well.  Dark brown hair, dark eyes, and tanned skin: the first things Harry noticed.  He also wore the white Roman-like toga.  Where Ylura was soft and almost motherly, Augustine was harder and more aggressive.  This, however, did not make him any less desirable than her.  Harry felt himself reddening again.

"You've both struck him speechless."

Harry watched as Illiar appeared next to Augustine.  His hair was white though he was not old; it reached his shoulders.  His eyes were ice blue and sharp.  Once again, the white Roman-like toga was there.  His skin was somewhere between pale and tan.  Illiar was calm and intelligent… and despite his obvious thinking, just as breathtaking as his companions.

Harry wouldn't be surprised if his entire body was red, he was blushing so bad.  Augustine chuckled.  "It's quite alright, Harry.  Your reaction is normal."

"If you didn't react like this, we'd think we were loosing our touch," Ylura said smiling.

Harry stood, still beat-red.  "What now?" he asked in the hopes that changing the subject would ease his embarrassment.

"Now?  Now you return.  The knowledge has already been given to you.  You will be able to access it when you awaken," Illiar replied.

"You will also be able to feel all of your power," Ylura said.

"Considering your age, it is nearly limitless," Augustine added.

"So what Fredrick said was true?" Harry asked.

"Yes.  Age has a great deal to do with the amount of power you are able to wield.  The younger you are, the more your body can handle being given.  Your body can more readily handle the changes," Illiar replied.  He seemed pleased that Harry was asking questions.

"What changes?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Well they won't be obvious at first, but soon your body will begin to change to a form more suitable to contain your power.  It won't be overnight, but it will be rapid," Ylura answered.  "Thankfully, you are at the age in which you would change anyway.  Those around you will think it normal."

"Should I tell anyone?"

The three guardians exchanged glances.  "It's up to you, Harry," Augustine finally said.  "Our advice is to keep it to yourself: wait until you truly understand what you are before telling anyone.  You should also understand the consequences of revealing it, too."

"Consequences?"

"People will treat you differently," Ylura began.  "Considering your age, they will most likely attempt to control you.  If they fear you enough, they may try to destroy you.  Fredrick was the last Necromancer before you, and before him there had not been one in over a thousand years."

"That means other than Fredrick, there hasn't been a Necromancer in nearly three thousand years," Augustine continued.

"Also, Fredrick did not impact history very much.  He kept to himself.  Most do not remember what the Necromancers were like.  The stories that were passed down have warped, turning Necromancers into something greatly feared and Dark," Illiar explained further.

"What were the Necromancers like?" Harry asked.

"Necromancers were great healers and tellers of the future.  Healing magic and Divination will come naturally to you," Ylura said with a smile.

"Divination?  I can't predict anything," Harry protested.

"That useless creature that is attempting to teach is doing a very poor job of it," Illiar said with a sniff, obviously very offended by Harry's Divination teacher.  "It's no wonder you haven't been able to See anything.  She hasn't the slightest clue on how to tell you to begin."

Harry laughed.  

"You should go now, Harry.  Your Professor McGonagall is looking for you," Ylura said, interrupting the conversation.

"When will I see you again?" Harry asked, not wanting to leave yet.

"Every time you sleep," Augustine replied smiling.

Harry smiled back and woke.

***

Quickly hiding the book under the mattress, Harry raced out of the bedroom and plopped down in one of the chairs in the sitting area.  He grabbed his transfiguration textbook and opened it.  Then quickly turned it right-side up.

A knock on the portrait.  "Come in," Harry called out.  Professor McGonagall stepped in.

"Mr. Potter!  How do you know I wasn't a Death Eater!  You should have asked who I was!"

Harry stifled a grin.  "The Death Eater wouldn't have knocked."

Professor McGonagall stared at him a moment, before her lips quirked in a smile.  "Too right," she replied.  "Professor Dumbledore believes that it would be to your advantage to learn how to become an animagus.  It is my duty to see that you do so."

Harry shut the transfiguration textbook with a snap.  "When do we start?" he asked grinning.

"Right now."

***

TBC…


	3. Chapter Two: Of Parties and Alleys

**Title:** The Art of Necromancy

**Author:** Artemis Luna Diana

**E-Mail:** artemislunadiana@yahoo.com

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus

**Time:** begins right after GoF

**Summary:** Harry returns to Hogwarts to spend the summer.  Out of sheer boredom, he scours the library for books to read and stumbles across a book that will change his life…

**Disclaimer:** I own not a thing

**WARNING!!!!  THIS IS A SLASH STORY!!!!  IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH OR THIS PARTICULAR PAIRING… LEAVE NOW!!!!**

Chapter Two: Of Parties and Alleys

Harry soon settled into a routine.  He woke early every morning and went to the Quidditch Pitch.  He practiced for three hours, and then returned to his rooms to shower and dress for the day.  He had breakfast in the Staff Lounge with Professor McGonagall, and after the two were done, they'd retreat to the transfiguration classroom for his animagus training.  They worked until lunch, upon which they'd return to the Staff Lounge to eat.  After that, Harry returned to his rooms.  He'd study school related magic until supper: seeing what happened to his spells with the increase of power.  He ate supper in his rooms and chatted with Dobby.  After his meal, he'd work on his control and practicing more difficult spells or reading more of Fredrick's book.  He wore himself out thoroughly, collapsing on his bed in sheer exhaustion.  Every night he returned to the Necromancer's Haven, as Fredrick had termed it, sorting through the vast knowledge he had been gifted with; his guardians were happy to help.

He didn't know if it had something to do with his status as a Necromancer or if it was sheer dumb luck, but he hadn't seen any of the ghosts or Peeves since that night.  He wondered if they could tell the difference.

It seemed as though he blinked and his birthday had arrived.  The staff had thrown him a small party to celebrate.  It seemed as if even though he had been more or less keeping to himself, he had come to know the staff that remained.  Each had given him a gift, even Snape!  Though his was a book on potions and came with an inscription saying, 'Hopefully this will increase your pitiful knowledge of potions.'  Harry was still very happy to receive it.

Professor McGonagall had given him his very own Snitch.  Harry thought she might have been a little surprised when he had embraced her in thanks.  Professor Trelawney had given him a crystal ball, to which McGonagall had rolled her eyes.  Harry was actually happy to have it since it could help in his divination.  Professor Vector had given him a perch for Hedwig, and Hagrid had given him a book on dragons.  Professor Flitwick had given him a book of advanced charms, and Professor Dumbledore had given him a box that when opened would supply the person with whatever sweet they wanted.  Harry had pigged out on Chocolate Frogs while Dumbledore was munching on lemon drops.

A chocolate cake complete with chocolate icing baked by Dobby himself had completed the celebration.  That night presents from Ron, Hermione, and Sirius had come.  He had been writing to them, though he never revealed his location, and they never suspected anything.  Sirius had gifted him with a book on pranks and a short note.

**_Harry – _**

****

**_Although I know you've never been one to play too many pranks, I figured that a little encouragement couldn't hurt.  Happy Birthday!_**

****

**_Love – _**

**_Snuffles_**__

Hermione had finally given into the temptation and bought him '_Hogwarts: A History_.'

**_Harry – _**

****

**Happy Birthday!  How have you been?  Still doing okay?  I know what your thinking.  She finally caved in.  Trust me!  This is a good book!  You REALLY should read it!  Anyway, have you heard from Snuffles lately?  The Daily Prophet wrote another article about Sirius Black, which I've included.  They haven't said anything about You-Know-Who though.  I guess Fudge is still denying that he's back.  **

****

**Love from Hermione ** **PS – I'm a Prefect, do you think Ron will be mad?**

Ron had given him a box full of Fred's and George's joke products.

**_Harry – _**

****

**_Happy Birthday!  Mum asked Dumbledore if you could come for the last part of the summer, but he said no.  Mum said that he was letting you go to Diagon Alley for your supplies and we could meet you there.  Just let us know when._**

****

**_– Ron_**

Harry fell asleep that night with a giant smile on his face.  This was the best birthday he'd ever had.

***

The next morning after breakfast, Professor McGonagall told him he was finally ready to completely transform.  Harry was nearly bouncing with anticipation.  They knew that whatever he became would be white and furry, but other than that, they didn't know.  Harry took a calming breath before willing the change to happen, speaking the words to the spell in his head.  His eyes closed as he felt his body change.  He knew he was on four legs and had a tail, but he was nervous about opening his eyes.  What if he was a bunny rabbit???  Professor McGonagall had set up a mirror so he could see himself.  All he had to do was open his eyes… 

One emerald green eye opened.  Then another.  Harry's jaw dropped open in shock.  A white wolf was staring back at him in the mirror.  He barked, and the wolf in the mirror barked with him.  It was him!  He was a white wolf!  He yipped in joy and bounded over to his professor, running circles around her.  He raced back to the mirror, turning this way and that in an attempt to see all of his new form.

Professor McGonagall was laughing at the obvious joy in her student.  She was a little surprised that the wolf had chosen him, and she was curious about what in his nature had caused it.  She had known when she became an animagus that she'd have a feline form.  It was in her nature, she could have become nothing else.  Why had Harry become a wolf?  Wolves live in packs: she could understand Harry's need for family, but then why not a dog?  A wolf is a fierce protector, not easily tamed, and not someone you'd want as your enemy.  Perhaps the choice was not so surprising after all.

She cleared her throat, and gained the attention of her student.  She gave him 'The Look' and he transformed back.  "Excellent work, Mr. Potter."  He grinned at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.  "Remember this: do not tell anyone that you are able to do this.  After the war with Voldemort is over, I will personally march you down to the Ministry to register you, but until then, you need this defense."

"Yes, Professor, I promise."

***

On August 4, Professor McGonagall took Harry to Diagon Alley.  They met up with Ron and Hermione outside of Flourish and Blotts.  McGonagall allowed the students to run their errands without her supervision.  She went to the Leaky Cauldron to wait for them.

While the teachers hadn't really noticed since they saw him everyday, Harry had been steadily changing since the night he'd come into his powers.  When Hermione and Ron saw him, they didn't recognize him at first.  Their only clue was that he was with Professor McGonagall.

Harry had shot up in height: he was currently 5'8" and still going.  His dark hair was still untamable and fell into his eyes covering his scar.  His body was lanky with subtle muscles from his Quidditch practices.  He oozed confidence and a power that was heady in its feel.  Hermione had to check to make sure she wasn't drooling.

His two friends waited until the professor left before pouncing.  "Damn, Harry!" Ron said flabbergasted.

"Someone had a growth spurt," Hermione teased, after taking sufficient time to pick her jaw up off the ground.

Harry blushed.  "Cut it out," he said, embarrassed at the fuss.

While Harry's changes had been accelerated and altered from the usual teenage growth spurts, Ron and Hermione had changed at a much slower pace.  Hermione was developing curves in all the right places though she'd only grown a half-an-inch.  Ron was about 5'6" and gangly.  There was no question that he'd be very tall by the time he was done.

The three friends went about their business in-between much teasing and laughter.  Harry was pleased that they hadn't run into anyone from school, and by the end of the day was extremely happy.  He'd missed his friends.

***

TBC…


	4. Chapter Three: Unexplained Disappearance...

**Title:** The Art of Necromancy

**Author:** Artemis Luna Diana

**E-Mail:** artemislunadiana@yahoo.com

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus

**Time:** begins right after GoF

**Summary:** Harry returns to Hogwarts to spend the summer.  Out of sheer boredom, he scours the library for books to read and stumbles across a book that will change his life…

**Disclaimer:** I own not a thing

**WARNING!!!!  THIS IS A SLASH STORY!!!!  IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH OR THIS PARTICULAR PAIRING… LEAVE NOW!!!!**

Chapter Three: Unexplained Disappearances

Harry opened his eyes to see the white mists of the Necromancer's Haven.  He turned quickly when he heard Ylura shout his name.

"Harry!" she cried and appeared before him.  "You must leave now!  Get out of Hogwarts!  Go into the Forbidden Forest!"

Harry was thrust back into his body in a painful rush.  He opened his eyes and found Professor McGonagall leaning over him.  "Harry, lie still.  Madam Pomfrey is coming."

The room was spinning and Harry covered his eyes with his hands, pressing down slightly as if to compact the pain into one spot and crush it out.  He removed his hands as the pain slipped away.  He sat up, despite Professor McGonagall's protests.  "I'm fine," he said hoarsely.  His mouth was dry and a shudder racked his body.  He stood and stumbled a bit.  "I'm fine," he said again.

Madam Pomfrey entered the room.  "What happened?" she asked briskly.

"He was eating lunch and then just passed out," Professor McGonagall replied.

"Leave me alone," Harry moaned, pulling away from the concerned medi-witch.

He stumbled out of the room.  He ignored the shouts of 'Mr. Potter' and walked on.  He walked out of the school and past Hagrid's hut.  He ignored those still following him and cheerful call of his half-giant friend.  He entered the Forbidden Forest without looking back.

***

Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall searched Harry's rooms for any clues about his disappearance.  He'd been gone for three days now, and they still had no idea why he'd left, why he'd passed out in the Staff Lounge, or where he was going.

They found books on Quidditch, Charms, Hexes, and Curses from the library.  They found a journal bound tightly with spells, which even now, Dumbledore was still trying to crack.  Potions ingredients, clothes, his broom… everything they found seemed to say there had been nothing wrong.

"Aha!" Dumbledore cried.  He finally cracked the spells on the journal.  Snape and McGonagall walked over to him.  He opened it and began thumbing through the pages.  Apparently, Harry had been keeping a journal since he was in second year.  He skipped over all of the entries, looking for the one the day before Harry vanished.  "What in Merlin's name?" he uttered, confused.

"What?" Snape prompted.

"He's written his entries in some rune language I've never seen before."  Dumbledore began flipping back, looking for the first entry written in the runes.  "He started writing in runes… two weeks after the summer started."  Dumbledore looked up.  "Harry wasn't taking Ancient Runes.  Where did he learn this?"

Snape took the book from him and studied the runes, then handed the book to McGonagall.  "We need to find out what it says."

McGonagall stared at the runes.  "I've never seen this language before either," she said and handed the journal back to Dumbledore.  "Severus is right.  We need to know what it says."

***

While the rest of the staff continued combing the Forbidden Forest for signs of Harry, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape were combing the library for anything on the runes Harry had been writing in.

Two weeks after Harry disappeared, the searches stopped.  All they could was wait and see if the three professors found anything, because there was no sign of Harry, and no owl could find him.

***

When September 1st came, they still hadn't found any information on Harry.  They would have to declare him missing.  With Voldemort returned to his body, this information was crushing indeed.  Dumbledore announced Harry's disappearance after the feast, though he left out that he had been staying at Hogwarts and disappeared into the Forbidden Forest.  Ron and Hermione were in shock, after all they had just seen him a few weeks before start of term.

Dumbledore and McGonagall rarely had time to search the library once the term began, though they did when they had a chance.  Snape, however, was in there at least once a day searching the shelves.

Voldemort stepped up his attacks and when two major ones fell through, he realized there was a spy among his Death Eaters.  Malfoy soon convinced his Master that Snape was the spy, and the Potions Master barely managed to escape with his life.  Dumbledore kept him at Hogwarts all the time now; he wasn't allowed to leave the school anymore.  It wasn't safe for him.  He didn't mind it so much; he was no longer forced to go against his conscious to prove his loyalty to an inhuman monster.

Hermione and Ron wandered the school like ghosts.  The two rarely laughed, rarely smiled.  The rest of Hogwarts occupants slinked around the school in fear.  If the Boy-Who-Lived was gone, what hope did they have of winning?  Dumbledore had lost his twinkling eyes, and McGonagall barely had the energy to be strict anymore.  Snape was haunting the library.

It wasn't until the Easter holidays that Snape finally found a reference to the strange rune language Harry had written the last few weeks of his journal in.  In the Restricted Section of the library was an old tome on powerful magical creatures that were extinct.  The print was done in the elaborate style of the ages and the ink was fading.  Whoever had charmed the book to prevent that was an idiot.  He'd taken to reading every book in the library on the off-chance that they mentioned the language somewhere.  It actually surprised him to finally find something.

**_Necromancers - The humans known as Necromancers passed out of existence nearly two thousand years ago.  It is believed that they were possessed by dark spirits that gave them the ability to speak to and raise the dead.  They would form armies of the undead to fight their wars.  It is said they created Zombies.  They were also said to speak a language that only another Necromancer could understand and write in runes only another Necromancer could read.  Books filled with their writing were discovered nearly fifty years ago.  The books were studied and partially translated before what they were was discovered.  They were summarily burned.  Though it is possible to translate the runes, one cannot remember the runes to read the text written in them.  The only way to translate a text written in the Necromancer's Rune is to translate rune by rune.  Each time, one must look at a key to identify the rune.  The key developed to translate the runes is locked up at the British Ministry of Magic._**

Snape stared at the passage wondering if this could be the language Harry Potter had written his journal in.

Dumbledore sent an owl to the Ministry requesting a copy of the key to the language of Necromancers.  The reply contained the key as well as some questions regarding the request of such an object.  While Dumbledore tried to convince the Ministry that there were no Necromancers running around Hogwarts, Snape was attempting to use the key to translate Potter's journal.  In no time at all, he realized that Potter had indeed been writing in the Necromancer's Rune. 

**_I was in the library trying to find something to occupy my time, I've been so bored! when I found, okay was hit on the head by this book.  It really creeped me out when it started glowing and the runes formed words.  It was written by this Necromancer named Fredrick.  He was the last Necromancer before me.  He wrote it in 492 though, so he's been dead awhile.  I put the book under the mattress of my bed and put some wards on it in case anyone ever searches my room.  I don't want anyone to find it.  Fredrick says that Necromancers are greatly feared and when I was in the Necromancer's Haven, Ylura said that wizards and witches are so paranoid because the stories of Necromancers have become warped as they've been passed down.  She said that wizards believe we're evil.  I'm not evil.  McGonagall is starting to train me to be an animagus!  I hope that whatever animal I become isn't completely defenseless… or embarrassing!_**

**_- Harry_**

Snape stared at the entry.  It had taken him two days, uninterrupted, to translate it… and it was one of Potter's shorter entries!  He sighed and turned to the next entry; he'd go collect the book from Potter's rooms later.

***

TBC…


	5. Chapter Four: Journal Entries

**Title:** The Art of Necromancy

**Author:** Artemis Luna Diana

**E-Mail:** artemislunadiana@yahoo.com

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus

**Time:** begins right after GoF

**Summary:** Harry returns to Hogwarts to spend the summer.  Out of sheer boredom, he scours the library for books to read and stumbles across a book that will change his life…

**Disclaimer:** I own not a thing

**WARNING!!!!  THIS IS A SLASH STORY!!!!  IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH OR THIS PARTICULAR PAIRING… LEAVE NOW!!!!**

Chapter Four: Journal Entries

**_Illiar has been helping me understand all the information I received in my Ascension Sleep.  He says I'm learning fast, or rather I'm understanding fast.  Ylura says it has something to do with my age.  I'm the youngest Necromancer ever.  It's a kind of scary thought because I know this means that I have more power than any other Necromancer ever has had.  It is also a good thing though.  I know that this added power will help in the war against Voldemort.  I'm focusing on healing magics at the moment though.  I think that, at the moment, it is where I can give the most help.  Voldemort is going to begin his Death Eater attacks again, I want to be able to help when that finally happens.  I'm afraid of everyone's reactions when they find out I'm a Necromancer.  Will they all turn on me?  Augustine says I shouldn't worry, that my true friends will stand by me no matter what.  I'm glad someone has faith in human nature.  I guess after the whole Slytherin's Heir thing and the fiasco with the Triwizard Tournament I don't have much faith at all.  Ylura has been going over some of the history and lore of the ancient Necromancers.  She makes history seem much more interesting then Professor Binns ever could.  I'm a little worried about writing this all down in the Necromancer's Rune.  I have some pretty powerful spells on my journal, and I even increased them yesterday, but still… it makes me nervous.  I think the only ones who could crack the spells on it are Dumbledore and Voldemort and I can't think of any reason why they would do so.  So, I guess I'm safe.  As long as I'm careful about where I write, whose around me, and locking it up, I should be okay._**

**_- Harry_**

Snape rubbed a hand over weary eyes, his fingers rubbing the aching scar tissue around his right eye.    Translating Potter's journal was difficult, but he believed it was worth it.  He still hadn't gone to Dumbledore with what he had translated; he figured he'd wait until he's uncovered a little bit more information.

***

**_July 26_**

****

**_Snape came back today.  I think he was a little surprised to see me working in the Potions classroom.  Now that I can actually do my homework over the summer, I'll show him I'm not as abysmal at Potions as he thinks.  Ah!  I can't believe I wrote that!  What do I care what he thinks!  He hates me anyway.  I think he's probably keel over and die before liking me.  Totally stinks that I respect him.  Why couldn't he be a fool as well as an arse?  I found out today what I'm going to look like, well sort of, when I change into my animagus form.  I'll be white and hairy. I better not be a bunny rabbit, I'll run screaming to Voldemort pleading with him to kill me.  Ylura says I shouldn't worry so much.  She says that the animal chooses the wizard and that I'd never be a bunny rabbit.  I'm glad she's confident!_**

**_- Harry_**

****

**_July 31_**

****

**_Today was my birthday and for once, it was actually good.  It was more than good, it was the best birthday I've ever had.  I've never had a birthday party before, or ever received so many presents, or had someone wish me Happy Birthday to my face.  It felt like someone actually cared I was born.  Snape gave me a birthday present too!  Granted it was a book on Potions and the inscription on the inside wasn't exactly flattering, but hey it's the thought that counts!  He's actually very pleasing to be with when he's not giving his Death Glare.  …I did not just write that…  moving on!  Bloody Hell!  So I admit it!  He's sexy!  The dark, mysterious, touch-me-if-you-dare thing is very appealing!  I'm sure I'm not the first to think so even!  His sarcastic, dry wit is a hell of a lot funnier then most people's jokes.  …damn… I have a crush on Snape._**

**_- Harry_**

****

**_August 1_**

****

**_I finally did a complete animagus transformation!  I'm a white wolf!  Augustine laughed and told me I had been worried for nothing.  Ylura, the sneaky conniving woman that she is, figured out about Snape.  She won't stop teasing me!  I tried to tell her that I'm only fifteen and that the likelihood of Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ever returning my affections is slim to none.  She won't give it up.  I think she's trying to drive me bonkers! _**

**_- Harry_**

****

**_August 5_**

****

**_I think Illiar is worried about something.  He hasn't said much the last few times I've been in the Necromancer's Haven.  I wonder if something is wrong.  Augustine seems concerned about how fast my abilities are coming to me.  I think even they don't really know what to expect when you factor my age into the equation.  Necromancer Olivia had a lot of powers that normal Necromancers didn't have.  Fredrick said that everyone believed that it had to do with her age.  If she was 56 and having problems, what is me being fifteen going to do?  Fredrick also said something about her disappearing for a few days.  Apparently she just got up and left one day, or so the story goes.  I think I'll reread that chapter he wrote on her.  Whatever happened to her is probably going to happen to me.  I just with I knew for sure what really happened.  Fredrick's account is only what's been passed down by her descendents.  If one of the three closed-mouth guardians would just tell me what happened, I wouldn't be stressing out about it!  What is the point in not telling me?  Is whatever it is so bad that this horrid waiting is a blessing in disguise?_**

**_- Harry_**

Snape stared down at the entry.  The next day, Harry had disappeared.

The Easter holidays were long gone.  It had taken him two months to translate all of Potter's journal.  Parts of it had been amusing, parts disturbing, and parts had been completely confusing.  Ever since he read the first entry regarding him, he was having difficulty deciding how he truly felt about the Boy-Who-Lived.  He pushed his thoughts to the side.  He's deal with them later.  

So, even Harr—_Potter!_ hadn't known he'd be leaving… well not really.  Apparently he knew something was going to happen, but not what.  What made the whole situation even more disturbing was that he had been missing for nearly a year.  The woman, Olivia, had only been gone for a few days.  Snape was not looking forward to translating Fredrick's book.

Snape rubbed a hand over his eyes, or more specifically the scar tissue around his right eye; it tended to ache when he read for too long.  Dumbledore would be here soon to check on his progress.  He felt slightly guilty.  He still hadn't told Dumbledore what was in the journal beyond the bare facts.  The Headmaster knew that Harry Potter was a Necromancer but other than that, Snape hadn't said much.

***

TBC…


	6. Chapter Five: The White Wolf

**Title:** The Art of Necromancy

**Author:** Artemis Luna Diana

**E-Mail:** artemislunadiana@yahoo.com

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus

**Time:** begins right after GoF

**Summary:** Harry returns to Hogwarts to spend the summer.  Out of sheer boredom, he scours the library for books to read and stumbles across a book that will change his life…

**Disclaimer:** I own not a thing

**WARNING!!!!  THIS IS A SLASH STORY!!!!  IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH OR THIS PARTICULAR PAIRING… LEAVE NOW!!!!**

Chapter Five: The White Wolf

A white wolf trotted through a forest at a brisk, but steady pace.  It appeared to know exactly where it was going.  And it did.  It didn't stop to sniff the leaves, ignored the majority of the sounds it heard, and continued on it's merry way.  It paused at the edge of the woods, before finally moving towards the castle across the lake.

***

Dumbledore walked down the steps to the main lobby.  He decided to take the longest way possible to the dungeons were he knew Severus was working on translating the last entry of Harry's journal.  He was a little surprised at Severus's behavior, but then again he wasn't really.  He figured that Severus was treating the contents of Harry's journal as he would wish the contents of his own to be treated.  Dumbledore gave a soft laugh.  As if the paranoid Potions Master would ever keep a journal.

He was just walking out of the foyer when the doors of the school opened.  He turned, figuring that it was Hagrid coming in from the grounds.  Instead he watched a white wolf enter the school.

The wolf cocked its head to the side and stared at him curiously, before snorting and moving past him.  Dumbledore woke himself from his stupor and quickly followed after it.  He had a feeling that this white wolf with emerald green eyes was the Boy-Who-Lived.

***

Snape's eyes were closed, so he was understandably startled when he heard something jump on the table in front of him.  His eyes popped open, and his mouth dropped in shock.  A white wolf stood on the table, its eyes level with his own.  It tilted its head to the side, seemingly studying him.

***

The wolf studied the man before him.  He looked relatively the same as he always had, other than the addition of a few new scars.  The wolf could smell the pain long before he reached the man himself.  The first injury it noticed was the scarring around the right eye.  Obviously done with a knife, the cut crossed over the eye.  It seemed there was some minor damage to the eye itself though it wasn't totally blind.  The wolf tilted its head to the side.  Why hadn't it been healed?  It sniffed again.  Magic.  There was some sort of spell preventing it from healing properly.  The next injury was his left leg.  Had the man been standing, it would be obvious to anyone that he was lame.  The third noticeable injury was to the back of the man's right hand.  The tendons had been severed and also hadn't healed properly, causing the hand to hold a limp, claw-like appearance.  The wolf doubted that the man was able to do much Potion making anymore.

***

Snape's eyes darted over to the door when he saw it open again.  Dumbledore walked in.  "Albus?"

The wolf turned, glancing at the Headmaster before looking down at its feet.  It was looking at Potter's translated journal.  The wolf jumped off the table, and there was a slight shimmer in the air as a young man appeared.  Dressed in white and sky blue robes stood none other than Harry Potter.

"Harry!" Dumbledore said joyfully, his eyes twinkling.

Harry gave a shy smile.  "Hello, Headmaster."

Dumbledore crossed the room and swept the nervous young man in an enthusiastic hug.  "What happened to you?" he asked upon releasing Harry.

Harry frowned slightly and glanced at Snape.  "You don't know?"

"I've kept the contents of your journal private, Potter.  I'm the only one who knows what was written in it, as I am the one who was translating it," Snape said, answering Harry's unspoken question.

"Oh."  Harry seemed surprised.  He smiled suddenly.  "Thank you."  He turned to Dumbledore.  "I had to become accustomed to a few odd gifts.  I wasn't expecting it to take so long.  It only took Olivia a few days."

"Olivia?" Dumbledore questioned.

Harry's eyebrows raised in amazement.  He glanced at Snape.  "You were serious.  I thought you just meant personal events.  I didn't realize you meant you hadn't said anything at all."  He looked back at Dumbledore.  He seemed nervous again.  "Did you know that I am a Necromancer?"

Dumbledore nodded.  "Yes.  Severus has told me that much.  I suppose he had to considering he needed to get a key to translate the Necromancer's Rune."

Harry still seem unsure.  "Are you okay with that?"

Dumbledore frowned slightly.   "Do you mean about being a Necromancer?"  Harry nodded.  Dumbledore waved a hand in dismissal.  "I have employed a werewolf and a former Death Eater, and consider them both friends.  Do you really think that a Necromancer would really bother me?"  

Harry smiled.  "I'm sorry for doubting you."  His nervousness faded away.  "I needed to be in isolation to grow accustomed to my new abilities.  There weren't any problems, just a few unexpected additions to the traditional Necromancer's skills."

"Oh?" Dumbledore prompted.

Harry shook his head.  "I'd rather not get into it now."

"Why did you come down here?" Snape asked before Dumbledore could reply.

Harry blushed slightly.  He glanced down at the ground and cleared his throat before looking back at Snape.  "You were calling me."

Snape was rather taken aback by this statement.  Dumbledore glanced over at Snape, confused.  "I was what?" the Potions Master demanded.

"You were calling me.  Quite loudly, I might add, though I doubt you realized it," Harry replied.

Snape had no reply.

Harry stepped closer to the man and held up his right hand, palm facing outward.  A soft, golden glow enveloped his hand and began to pulse.

"What are you doing?" Snape asked nervously.

Harry didn't reply.

Snape stared at the young Necromancer.  _'What is he doing!' _his mind screamed.  He glanced over as Dumbledore let out a gasp of surprise.  He felt fear flood through him.  _'What was Potter doing to him!'_  It took him a moment to realize the aches in his leg were fading.  He looked back at Harry Potter in shock.  

His vision was clearing.  His injuries had been humiliating, and he had refused to wear glasses to correct the vision in his injured eye.  Instead he had grown use to blurred vision.  It was rather emotional to receive his vision back.  Snape choked back his tears.  He didn't want to seem weak.

He watched his hand uncurl and resume it's natural shape.  He had been unable to make a single potion since his escape for Voldemort.  He hadn't taught the Potions class either.  Receiving his hand back was the last straw.  Severus Snape broke down.

Completely understanding what the Potions Master was feeling, Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore left the room.  They'd wait for Snape in the Headmaster's office.

***

They hadn't been there long when Snape entered the room.  He was nothing if not a master of self-control.  He said nothing to either man and sat down.

"Lemon drop?"

Snape glared at the Headmaster.

Harry smiled.  It was nice to know some things never change.  "Do you want me to begin?" he asked.

Dumbledore nodded, sucking contentedly on a lemon drop.  Snape turned his glare on his former student.

"As you know, I am a Necromancer.  What I don't think you know is exactly what that is."  Harry paused a moment to study the reactions of his statement.  "A Necromancer is like a guide.  To the dead: a Necromancer is the way in which to communicate to those who are living.  To the dying: a Necromancer is the last shot at living.  To the living: a Necromancer is a healer and a foreteller of the future."  Harry paused again, this time to allow the information to sink in.  "Most of my abilities are of healing, divination, and of Spirits; however, I do have a considerable arsenal of offensive and defensive magic.  I no longer need a wand, and rarely do I need to say a spell."  Harry stopped there.  He figured that was enough information for now.

"Can you raise the dead?" Dumbledore asked, concerned.

"Yes.  I can bring the dead back to life."

"Zombies?  That is not living," Snape snorted.

"Zombies?" Harry asked.  "What does zombies have to do with anything?"

"The people you raise, do they not become zombies?" Snape pressed.

"No.  The one who was dead is alive in every since of the word.  Fortunately, they don't remember dying, so that isn't a problem."

Snape and Dumbledore stared at him in shock.  This was really not what they were expecting.  "Why, then, are we all taught that Necromancers are evil?" Dumbledore asked.

"That is kind of complicated and I don't really know all of it, but I'll tell you what I do know.  Apparently, during the waning years of the last Necromancers' Era, the man who ruled the wizarding world had a son.  This son was injured, severely, in a hunting accident."

"Hunting?" Snape interrupted.

"He was hunting dragons," Harry replied.  "A Necromancer was called to heal him because he was dying.  When the Necromancer got there and studied the young man, he refused to heal him.  I don't know why he refused, but I'm sure that it was a very good reason.  All Necromancers have a compulsion to heal those who are injured and dying.  It takes a lot of energy to fight off the compulsion and walk away.  The ruler was very upset by the Necromancer's refusal.  He had the Necromancer executed and called for another.  No Necromancer would come; they all refused, and the man's son died.  He is the reason why the stories of the Necromancers were warped as they were passed down."

"That's what you meant when you said that Severus was calling you," Dumbledore realized.

"Yes.  The compulsion to heal is very strong.  The greater the injury, the greater the compulsion.  To resist healing a dying man… there would have to be a _very_ good reason not to do it."

"I see," Dumbledore said slowly.

"Now that I'm back, we need to decide what to do with me," Harry said after a moment's pause.

"You won't go back to school?" Snape asked surprised.

"No.  I've already learned it all.  To learn it again would be a waste."  He turned to Dumbledore.  "I always know before a Death Eater attack happens.  I could go and try and stop them."

"By yourself?" Dumbledore asked, surprised.

"I certainly hope not," Harry replied with a slight smile.  "I'm good, but not that good.  I would like a partner."

Dumbledore nodded slowly.  "I think this idea has some merit.  We'll try it on an attack with less than ten Death Eaters.  Any more than that and I don't want you two going."

"I'm sorry?" Snape asked shocked.

"Of course, Severus!  Who else would I ask to accompany our young Necromancer?"

Snape glared at Harry.  If looks could kill, Harry would have been a melted pile of goo on the floor.

***

TBC…

Okay… there are a few questions I want to answer…

Leila – no, absolutely not. I think that is the dumbest reason to fall in love with someone. After reading this chapter, you find out more of the things that Severus is going to have to work out. He has to come to grips with his hatred of Harry's father and his friends, he has to come to grips with the way he has treated Harry, the contents of Harry's journal and the duty he felt he had to keep it private, the fact that Harry has healed him, returning not only his eyesight and his ability to move around but the love of his life: his potions. He is also going to have to face the changes in Harry himself. By being ordered to go on these missions with Harry, Severus has to re-evaluate his opinions of Harry and all of that is what will lead to a greater understanding between them. Of course this means that the yummy slashiness doesn't get to happen for awhile… damn!

moj - Yes Severus did make it out alive and Voldemort knows. I'll go into Voldemort's reactions in a bit, but as you can see from above, Severus didn't make it out unharmed. There'll be a flashback of Severus escape so you all know what happened.

Midnight Blue – first I have to say, OH MY GOD! YOU ARE REVIEWING MY STORY! You are the reason that Severus/Harry is my fav pairing! …okay, now that I've got that out of the way! Yes, I know what's happening, and no I'm not making it up as I go along. That of course doesn't mean that unexpected plot bunnies won't pop up, but yea, basically I know what's happening and where it's going.

Okay, I was really not expecting the amount of reviews and e-mails I got. I was expecting 6 reviews and no e-mails, which is why I was so hesitant about writing anymore of the story down. Thank you all so much! I will continue the story!

~Artemis Luna Diana~


	7. Chapter Six: Death Eaters

**Title:** The Art of Necromancy

**Author:** Artemis Luna Diana

**E-Mail:** artemislunadiana@yahoo.com

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus

**Time:** begins right after GoF

**Summary:** Harry returns to Hogwarts to spend the summer.  Out of sheer boredom, he scours the library for books to read and stumbles across a book that will change his life…

**Disclaimer:** I own not a thing

**WARNING!!!!  THIS IS A SLASH STORY!!!!  IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH OR THIS PARTICULAR PAIRING… LEAVE NOW!!!!**

Chapter Six: Death Eaters

"I do not want to spend my spare time with you."

"Of course you do.  I'm sure you're dying to ask me what's in Fredrick's book."

Snape glared at the Necromancer before resuming his potion watching.  It didn't surprise anyone that the first thing Snape did after the meeting in the Headmaster's office was to retreat to the dungeons to evaluate his potion-making capabilities.  

Harry glanced at the cauldron and sniffed.  "Wolfsbane?"

"Yes."

Harry began going through the stuff on Snape's desk: picking up items and studying them, just being a regular busy-body. 

"For Merlin's sake Potter!" Snape yelled after a few minutes, unable to stand the fidgetiness of his former student.

Harry stifled a laugh.  

Snape growled and resumed stirring his cauldron, mumbling threats under his breath.  After awhile, he glanced over at Harry, who was reading his translations.  "Why are you down here?"

"Because there hasn't been a Death Eater attack in two days.  Voldemort will either send out his minions or go somewhere himself today.  I don't need to run all over the castle to find you before it happens.  It'll waste time."

"Are you going to follow me around all the time?" Snape asked horrified.

Harry glanced up, smiling.  "Don't worry, Snape.  You'll get use to me."

"I loathe the day!"

Harry grinned and returned to his reading.

***

Snape scowled.  The potion had reached a point in which it needed to set for twelve hours before he could resume.  He turned and studied his companion.  In some of the journal entries, Potter had expressed a fear of the changes being a Necromancer was going to cause.  Snape could understand why.

Harry Potter was 6'3" tall, an inch taller than Snape himself!  His robes didn't hide the lankiness of his form.  As Snape was to find out later, it did, however, hide the sleek muscles of his long body.  His eyes were still that brilliant green, if somewhat tempered by a wisdom beyond his young years.  His hair was still a messy cap upon his head, bangs falling forward to hide the well-known scar.  His fingers were long and thin but strong.  His posture, even relaxed, spoke of confidence and power.  He seemed completely at ease with himself and his surroundings.  Snape acknowledged to himself that he found the young Necromancer desirable. 

Harry glanced up.  "Finished?"

"Hardly."

Snape was turning to clean up his workstation when Potter straightened up and stood.  "We need to go," he said.  He picked up a quill from the desk and held it out to Snape.  Snape was confused.  "Portkey," he explained.  Snape drew his wand and touched the quill.

***

Snape felt the familiar pull of a portkey and quickly glanced around.  They were at a small two-story cottage.  He saw Harry rush to the door and bang on it.  When it opened, it revealed Neville Longbottom.  Snape was startled.  Why would the Death Eaters attack the Longbottoms?

Harry reached out before Neville could speak and pressed the quill into his hand.  Neville disappeared with the faint pop of portkey travel.  Harry entered the house, Snape close behind.  Neville's grandmother looked much the same as she had the last time Harry had seen her at Platform 9¾.  She drew her wand on them.

"What did you do to my grandson?" she demanded.  

Harry grabbed a tea-cozy from the table and held it out to her.  "The Death Eaters are coming here.  I've already given Neville a portkey and he's gone to Hogwarts.  This will do the same."

She stared at him in shock.  "You're Harry Potter."

"Yes.  Now please take the portkey."

She reached out and took the portkey from him.

Harry turned to Snape.  "That's everyone in the house."

"Are we leaving too?" Snape demanded.

"Nope.  We are going to give the Death Eaters a little surprise."  Harry walked to the front door.  "Come on."

Snape followed.  "How many Death Eaters are coming?"

"Six: Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, McNair, Flint, and Crabbe Sr."  Harry glanced at Snape.  "This is an initiation."

Snape nodded.  It made sense now.  "That's why they chose the Longbottoms."

"Exactly.  A pure-blood family but weak in case the three newest Death Eaters couldn't handle their assignment," Harry confirmed.

They stood in silence, waiting.  Two minutes later, there were six distinct pops.

***

"I see they're recruiting babies now," Snape said in the shocked silence.

"_Crucio_!" Malfoy yelled, his wand pointing at Snape.

A quick flick of Harry's wrist and a shield appeared in front of Snape.  The curse bounced off and struck Marcus Flint.  Malfoy quickly disengaged the curse.  The Death Eaters stared at the two guarding the house.

"How did you do that?" McNair demanded.  "You can't block the Unforgivables!"

Harry smiled wickedly.  "It is one of my many talents."

"Who are you?" Flint demanded, having recovered marginally from his encounter with the Cruciatus Curse. 

Harry reached up and lifted his bangs.

"_Avada Kadavra_!" McNair yelled, his wand pointing at Harry.

The bolt of green lightning rushed to Harry.  It hit him and passed through him.  Harry giggled.  "That tickled!  Can you do it again?"

The Death Eaters and Snape stared at him, horrified.  The Death Eaters apparated in six successive pops.  Harry's smile disappeared as suddenly as the Death Eaters.  "I need to get to Madam Pomfrey."

"What the hell just happened?" Snape demanded.

Harry pulled out the quill from one of his pockets and held it out.  Snape grabbed it and they both disappeared.

***

Snape felt the familiar pull of the portkey.  He glanced around.  They were in the infirmary at Hogwarts.  He helped Potter over to one of the beds, calling for Poppy as he did so.

"What happened?" she asked briskly as she entered.  She stopped in surprise.  "Severus!"

He shot her a confused glance, before looking back down at Potter.  "Are you going to tell me what in the bloody hell just happened?"

"I dropped my defenses and let it pass through me," Harry said calmly.  "Doing so, unfortunately, has some side affects."

"What side affects?" Snape demanded.

"Harry!" Pomfrey yelped.

The two men ignored her.  "I've ripped my insides apart.  There is internal hemorrhaging."

"So heal it!" Snape yelled.

"I can't heal my own injuries!" Harry shouted back.

"Then why the hell did you do that in the first place!"

"Because they are going to tell Voldemort what happened!"

"Poppy!" Snape yelled.

"Don't yell at me, Severus Snape!" she shouted at him.

"Then do your damn job!"

Harry closed his eyes and drifted into a trance.

***

TBC…

btw – I'm going to up the rating to **R** when the next chapter goes up.

~Artemis Luna Diana~


	8. Chapter Seven: Voldemort's Wrath

**Title:** The Art of Necromancy

**Author:** Artemis Luna Diana

**E-Mail:** artemislunadiana@yahoo.com

**Rating:** **R – the rating has been changed!**

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus

**Time:** begins right after GoF

**Summary:** Harry returns to Hogwarts to spend the summer.  Out of sheer boredom, he scours the library for books to read and stumbles across a book that will change his life…

**Disclaimer:** I own not a thing

**WARNING!!!!  THIS IS A SLASH STORY!!!!  IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH OR THIS PARTICULAR PAIRING… LEAVE NOW!!!!**

Chapter Seven: Voldemort's Wrath

Voldemort sat on his throne in silence.  His servants were on their knees before him, quivering in fear.  

***

{flashback}

"Severus, you disappoint me."  Voldemort stood from his throne and walked towards his traitorous servant.  "_Crucio_!"

Snape screamed in agony, his body convulsing.

Voldemort ended the curse, listening in perverse pleasure the sound of Snape's harsh breathing.  "_Crucio_!"

Snape's screams of agony continued for nearly an hour.  Only pausing when Voldemort lifted the curse to speak to his traitor.  Lucius Malfoy watched with undisguised glee.  

Voldemort halted the last curse; he looked up at Malfoy.  "Go ahead," he encouraged.

The Death Eaters in the room pounced on Snape.  His agonizing screams were no longer the result of a curse, but of multiple rapes.  Voldemort watched with a smile of joy.

{end flashback}

***

Voldemort stood up from his throne.  "Harry Potter has returned."

***

{flashback}

Snape lay naked on the floor, a mass of bloody flesh.  Malfoy had enjoyed inflicting physical damage on Voldemort's former favorite.  He whispered, taunting, of a spell only he could break, so that no matter what, Snape would always be damaged.  His left hip was dislocated and his left leg broken in three places.  The tendons in his right hand were severed: the hand was useless.  His right eye, joyfully slashed with a hot knife.

Voldemort laughed at the still form of Severus Snape before stepping off his throne again… to partake of his servant.

Snape had thought he could scream no more.  He was wrong.

{end flashback}

***

"And you tell me that Severus is with him.  His injuries gone."

***

{flashback}

"Kill him and drop the body in front of Hogwarts for Dumbledore."

{end flashback}

***

Voldemort stepped closer to McNair, the leader of this particular mission.  "To make matters worse.  You tell me that Potter stopped two of the Unforgivables."

***

{flashback}

Snape was dragged from Voldemort's throne room.  The Death Eaters wanted to play a little longer before killing their former brother.  At last only Malfoy and Wormtail were left.  Snape was in so much pain he couldn't understand what Malfoy was saying.  Malfoy left the room.  He could sense someone coming close to him and flinched.  

"For Lily."  Something was pressed into the palm of his hand, and he felt a pull below his navel.  A portkey.

{end flashback}

***

"_Crucio_!"

***

{flashback}

"Merlin's name!"

"Oh my God."

"Poppy!  Quickly!"

Snape's bloodied and battered form was levitated onto one of the hospital beds.  

"Bugger me," Pomfrey whispered, her wand stilled over the battered man.  

"What?" McGonagall asked.

"They…" She looked up at McGonagall and Dumbledore.  "Both of you!  Out!"  She shoved them both out of the infirmary.  Without a doubt, they knew that when they thought it was bad, they'd been wrong.  It was worse.

{end flashback}

***

Voldemort ended the curse.  "Get out of my sight."

***

{flashback}

"Albus," Pomfrey said, her voice cracking.

"How is he?"

"I've managed to heal most of his injuries, but there's three I can't."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore pressed.  

"There's a spell cast on him.  I don't know what it is and when I tried to break it, it ruptured his spleen."  The medi-witch broke down in tears.

{end flashback}

***

Harry opened his eyes and calmly took stock off his health.  He'd need a few days of rest, but otherwise he'd be alright.  He slowly sat up, careful of pulling any of the recently repaired tissues.  He glanced around from his elevated position and saw Snape sleeping in a chair in the corner.  Harry felt touched.  Snape didn't have to stay.  He cleared his throat, and Snape shot awake.

Snape blinked the sleep from his eyes, obviously trying desperately to concentrate.  Harry stifled a laugh.  Snape straightened, seemingly remembering what happened.  "What the bloody hell happened, Potter?" he demanded.  Or perhaps not.

Harry sighed and carefully leaned back on the pillows.  "I don't suppose I could get some food first?  Or failing that, some water?"

Snape scowled, then glared at him.  "Poppy!" he yelled.

The medi-witch came bursting into the room.  She paused, obviously not expecting the calmness in the room.  "Severus Snape!" she yelled, rounding on the Potions Master.  "How dare you frighten me like that!"

"Your assumptions are your own," Snape sneered. 

Pomfrey scowled at him and walked over to Harry.  Pulling out her wand, she cast a quick spell and ran the wand the length of his body, murmuring happily under her breath.  "Your healing nicely.  Are you feeling hungry or thirsty?" she asked once her scan was complete.

"Yes.  That is what I asked Snape for," he replied sending an amused look at the disgruntled man in the corner.

Pomfrey turned her gaze to Snape and glared once more, before leaving, muttering curses as she left the room.

"Well?" Snape prompted.

"I don't see any food, do you?" Harry asked innocently, glancing around the room as if searching for the missing tray of food.

Snape's glare moved from 'Death Glare' to 'Ultra Death Glare.'

Snape sat in silence while Harry ate his fill.  When Harry was done, he pushed the tray away from him and leaned back once more on the pillows.  He spoke before Snape could restate his demands.  "What happened was the killing curse."

Snape waited patiently for all of one millisecond before demanding further explanation.

"You need to realize that as a Necromancer I am very closely involved with death.  As such, I understand exactly what the killing curse is and what it does, in detail, to the body of the person it is cast on.  The first time the curse was cast on me, I reacted instinctively and tried to bounce it back.  Instead, I ended up absorbing part of the curse, and Voldemort along with it, and bounced the rest back to him.  That tug and shove is what knocked him out of his body.  This time when the curse was cast on me, I knew the best way to defend myself from it.  As I wanted no part of McNair in me, I dropped all of my natural defenses, both magical and physical, and allowed it to pass through me.  The side effect of allowing a curse to pass through you is the tearing that occurs where it travels through.  It's just as if a knife passed through.  The curse does not activate, but it does cause damage where it hit the body," Harry explained.

"Can anyone defend themselves from the killing curse like that?" Snape asked stunned.

"I don't think so.  No."  Harry shifted on the bed slightly, to better angle himself to see Snape.  "I think that it takes a lot of power and self-awareness to be able to drop all shields.  Most wizards can drop their magical shields after a bit of practice, but the physical shields the body naturally employs is a different matter." 

Snape was silent a moment, thinking.  "You said you wanted them to tell Voldemort.  Why?"

"Because if Voldemort thinks that I can survive the killing curse and predict his next moves, he will be very cautious about the random Death Eater attacks."

Snape straightened.  "He's going to stop attacking people because he's afraid of you."

"Exactly."  Harry smiled.  "I'm sure it also helped to see you there."

Snape smirked.

***

TBC…


	9. Chapter Eight: Partners

**Title:** The Art of Necromancy

**Author:** Artemis Luna Diana

**E-Mail:** artemislunadiana@yahoo.com

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus

**Time:** begins right after GoF

**Summary:** Harry returns to Hogwarts to spend the summer.  Out of sheer boredom, he scours the library for books to read and stumbles across a book that will change his life…

**Disclaimer:** I own not a thing

**WARNING!!!!  THIS IS A SLASH STORY!!!!  IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH OR THIS PARTICULAR PAIRING… LEAVE NOW!!!!**

Chapter Eight: Partners

When Harry woke again, Snape and Dumbledore were conversing in low voices near the foot of his bed.  Dumbledore noticed his wakefulness immediately.

"Good morning, Harry," the Headmaster said cheerfully.

"It's morning then?"

"Yes, it's a little after nine," Dumbledore replied.

Harry nodded and flipped the covers back on his bed.  "I'm going to shower," he said and slid out of the bed.  "Then I have a few questions I'd like to ask you."

Dumbledore nodded.  "Of course, we'll wait here for you."

Harry walked towards the showers in the infirmary, dragging his feet.  "Don't bother, I'm leaving after I'm clean."

Dumbledore chuckled.  "We'll wait for you in my office then."  

"M'kay," he replied, his voice still thick with sleep, as Dumbledore left the infirmary.  "Morning, Snape."

Snape scowled and glared at Harry's back.  "Potter."

Harry chuckled and turned.  "Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy your voice sounds?"

Snape stared at him, shocked that his former student was able to say that without blushing.  He cursed under his breath and stalked from the room.  He was not blushing, it was the summer heat, damn it!

***

Snape paced the hallway outside of Dumbledore's office.  He needed to think and he couldn't do that with the ever-cheerful, irritating Headmaster in attendance.  So here he was… pacing the hallway.

He'd acknowledged that he was attracted to Potter, it should have faded by now!  In the past, he'd always been able to set aside an attraction by acknowledging it then ignoring it.  Perhaps he wasn't doing a good job ignoring it, but how could he when that infernal boy was constantly around him.  Boy.  Not a boy any longer, that much was glaringly obvious.  It wasn't just the physical changes that made Potter appear much older than his years, it was the bloody confidence that for all his attempts he couldn't shake.  Not that he really wanted to, it's just… damn!  He use to have much more influence over Potter's actions and the loss of control was frustrating to say the least.  

If that wasn't enough, Potter wasn't even embarrassed about what he'd read in the young man's journal.  He'd said flat out he was attracted to his professor and his every action since his return said that attraction was still there.  Then the Necromancer has the gall to completely heal him!  He was totally in Potter's debt!  And this bloody, infernal, unwanted… NEED for Harry Potter was driving him out of his mind!

And, Merlin!  When he spoke!  _'Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy your voice sounds?'_  He was aroused by his words and voice alone!  …he wondered if anyone would notice if he killed Potter…

"Waiting for me?"

Snape jumped, surprised.  He was so lost in thoughts, he hadn't noticed the going-to-be-dead-for-driving-him-insane-boy's arrival.  He scowled.  "I hate you."

Harry lifted a brow.  "Oh?  What brought this on?"

Snape glared and stalked into Dumbledore's office.  Harry followed behind him concealing a smile.  He had a fairly good idea of what Snape had been reflecting on.  He had watched him pace, muttering under his breath, obviously very irritated.  It was an incredible turn on to watch him, knowing that Snape hadn't noticed his arrival.

They settled down in Dumbledore's office under the amused gaze of its owner.  Harry had a feeling that the Headmaster knew that he was pursing his former teacher and that his advances weren't exactly being discouraged.

"Professor," Harry began.

"Please, call me Albus."

Harry smiled wryly.  "Albus.  My questions are thus: what has been happening at Hogwarts and at the Ministry, and why were three students being initiated yesterday?  They weren't even seventh years."

Albus nodded.  "With Voldemort's return and your disappearance," Harry looked slightly guilty.  "Many parents pulled their children from the school.  We have less than half of the number of students we did when you left.  The majority being Slytherins, of course.  Though I was slightly surprised at the number of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that left."

Harry frowned.  "I see.  Are they being taught at home then?  And what of the Muggle-borns?"

"The students who did not return to school are all of wizard descent, and I assume that yes, their studies continue at home," Albus replied.  "As to the Ministry, they are still officially saying that Voldemort has not returned and that your disappearance had nothing to do with him."

Harry's lips quirked up in a slight smile.  "Which is true, but I'm assuming that isn't what rumor says."

"No.  According to rumor, Voldemort kidnapped you and killed you.  However, the Daily Prophet has been using an unnamed source to inform the wizarding world of some of it's hidden problems."

"An unnamed source?  Who?"

"We don't know.  They are saying that Voldemort has returned, and the Daily Prophet has printed many articles saying the Ministry is lying when it says that he hasn't come back."

 Harry nodded slowly, digesting this new information.  "What about the initiation yesterday?"

"Severus?" Albus prompted.

Snape sighed softly.  He'd rather been hoping that he wouldn't be required to say anything.  "I can only assume what Voldemort is doing as I am no longer privy to that information," he explained.  "But I believe that the Slytherin students that withdrew because of Death Eater ties have been trained by either Voldemort himself or another one of the Death Eaters in his Inner Circle.  I think even for Malfoy, learning the Cruciatus Curse would have been difficult.  Those who are sufficiently trained are tested and initiated."

"With the addition of the students, his numbers will swell significantly," Harry said softly.

The room was silent as they considered what this meant to the side of light.

Harry looked up and met the gaze of Albus Dumbledore.  "It is essential that we teach the students we do have, how to defend themselves from Voldemort," he said firmly.  "What steps have you already taken to do so?"  He glanced over to Snape before continuing.  "Has there been any additional classes?  Who is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Albus leaned back in his chair.  "Mad-Eye Moody is teaching the Defense classes."

Harry waited expectantly.  "And?" he prompted after a moment.

"There have been no additional classes," Snape hissed.  This was obviously a sore point.

"Why not?" Harry demanded.

"Because the governors of the school won't allow it," Albus replied shortly.  "I can't go against them in this either.  They have threatened to remove me from the school."

"Damn it," Harry cursed.  He stared down at his hands, noticing absently that he was clenching them hard enough to turn the knuckles white.  His hands eased the pressure as he cooled his temper.  "Then it will have to be only a few select, trustworthy students," Harry said calmly.

"You are going to train them?" Snape asked in disbelief.

"Yes," he paused, a slightly malicious smile on his face.  "And so are you."

Snape's mouth dropped open in shock.  "What?!"

Harry glanced at Albus.  The Headmaster's eyes were twinkling mischievously; he was obviously enjoying himself.  Harry looked back at Snape.  "Some of the students might have problems, at first, with someone of my tender years training them," he said, his voice slightly mocking.

Albus chuckled as Snape continued to gape at the pair of them.  He looked over at Harry, his expression becoming serious.  "Are you going to continue going on these other missions?"

Harry thought about it a bit before nodding.  "Yes, I think a few.  The ones where I feel as if my absence would cost us the mission.  I will, however, always inform you before a Death Eater attack.  It will be up to you to send operatives to the homes of those attacking," Harry said seriously.  He glanced over at Snape who had yet to speak, seemingly still in some shock.  "I request that Snape always be paired with me.  I don't particularly care for the idea of him going on some mission without me.  Myself excluded, he is at the top of Voldemort's hit list."

"Pair with you?" Snape choked out.

"I agree completely," Albus replied, ignoring the Potions Master.

"There is one other thing," Harry said.

"Yes?" Albus prompted.

"I'd like to make a few trips to St. Mungo's."

Albus nodded.  "I understand.  Will you being wanting Severus's company?"

Snape gasped.  "Aren't I going to be with him enough?!" he sputtered.

"That would be entirely up to him," Harry replied.

"Severus?" Albus prompted.  "You don't have to go.  Of course, I would feel better if Harry did have someone go with him, and it seems natural for it to be yourself considering you will be partners in most things."

Snape glared at the Headmaster completely frustrated and totally guilt-tripped into doing something he wanted no part of.  "Fine," he hissed.

***

TBC…


	10. Chapter Nine: St Mungo's

**Title:** The Art of Necromancy

**Author:** Artemis Luna Diana

**E-Mail:** artemislunadiana@yahoo.com

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus

**Time:** begins right after GoF

**Summary:** Harry returns to Hogwarts to spend the summer.  Out of sheer boredom, he scours the library for books to read and stumbles across a book that will change his life…

**Disclaimer:** I own not a thing

**WARNING!!!!  THIS IS A SLASH STORY!!!!  IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH OR THIS PARTICULAR PAIRING… LEAVE NOW!!!!**

Chapter Nine: St. Mungo's

Harry sat eating breakfast in the kitchen listening to Dobby.  It was rather upsetting to hear how Ron and Hermione had reacted.  Dobby said they wandered the school, seemingly permanently lost.  Harry quickly lost his appetite.  

He left the kitchen and wandered down to Snape's quarters.  He knocked briskly on the frame of the portrait.  Two seconds later, he heard a crash and a muffled curse.  Harry wondered if he should just open the portrait.  He started to lift his hand to cast a spell when the portrait swung open to reveal the irritated occupant… two minutes after the crash.

Snape took one look at him and slammed the portrait shut.

Harry raised a brow.  "Well," he said aloud.  "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Harry knocked again.

"Go away!"

Harry stifled a laugh.  In only a few days, Harry had discovered, to his ultimate surprise, that Severus Snape, bane of every Gryffindor, was N-O-T a morning person.  Of course this meant that Harry _had_ to wake him up early; it was the principle of the thing.

Harry knocked again, this time calling through the closed portrait.  "Rise and shine, sleepyhead!"

The portrait was wrenched open again.  "What do you want?" Snape asked slowly, enunciating every syllable in his anger.

Harry took the time to take in the view before responding.  As Harry had just woken him, Snape was dressed only in a pair of loose pants.  _'Probably thrown on so as not to abuse anyone's sensibilities by answering the door naked,'_ Harry mused.  The lithe, lanky body usually hidden by his robes was bared to Harry's view.  He licked his lips appreciatively and dragged his eyes from Snape's body to look the man in the face.  

"We're taking a trip, today," Harry finally replied, a slow smile creeping across his face.

Snape grunted and turned, walking back in his rooms.  Harry followed him in before the portrait could shut.  Snape walked into his bedroom.  Harry couldn't resist… he followed him in.  He noticed the pile of sheets and blankets on the floor.  "Fall out of bed this morning, Severus?"

Snape glared at him and went to his bureau and began extracting clothes.

Harry smiled devilishly.  "Oh, you don't have to dress, Severus.  You can stay just like that.  I won't mind at all."

Snape growled low in his throat.  "I never gave you permission to call me Severus." He stalked into the bathroom.

"Do you make that interesting little noise when you're having sex?" Harry asked before Snape could shut the door.

Snape's mouth dropped open in shock before he recovered and slammed the bathroom door.

Harry smiled.  He glanced back at the pile of bedding on the floor and sighed.  He'd never been one for mess.  A quick flick of his wrist and the bedding lifted off the floor.  A few moments later, the bed was perfectly made and Harry crawled up on it, sprawling out on his stomach to wait for Snape, his eyes on the bathroom door.  

It was rather unfair that he knew that Snape was naked in that damn shower.

***

Snape leaned his forehead against the wall of the shower.  This was getting bloody ridiculous.  He was just about ready to give in and shag Potter senseless, and the damn boy hadn't even been back a week!  All those long looks, little hints, and sexual innuendos flying all over the place, and that was when they were in front of people!  When they were alone, Potter dropped all pretenses and every other word out of his mouth was sex!  Okay… that was a bit of an exaggeration.  But damn it!  He hadn't even been awake for five minutes and he was already hard!  Left in a constant state of arousal was driving him mad!

"He's doing this on purpose!" he hissed viciously, trying to will his erection away.

Snape still hadn't come to grips with what his feelings were towards Potter, and despite that, he still wanted to shag him senseless.  Snape had never been one for casual loving.  He much preferred to think out every possibility before giving into his body's desires.  Harry Potter wasn't allowing him time to think.  At this rate he'd probably shag the boy in Albus's office and not even realize it until it was over!

Snape began cursing in every language he knew, coming up with a few very inventive… colorful phrases.  _'Do you make that interesting little noise when you're having sex?'_  Snape flipped the water to ice cold and began cursing anew, this time including Albus for putting him in this situation in the first place.

***

Harry and Snape walked into St. Mungo's in silence.  Harry: because of what he felt coming from within the building, and Snape: because he was still attempting to get the image of Harry Potter sprawled across his bed out of his mind.

When they entered the building, they were greeted by a young medi-wizard.  "Is there something I can help you with?" the man asked.

"No.  We are here to see a few patients.  We know are way," Harry replied quietly and walked past him; Snape following along.

"Excuse me, sirs, but you aren't allowed to roam the hospital or pass through the lobby without signing in," the medi-wizard stopped them.

Harry turned around and purposely raked a hand through his hair so that his bangs lifted from his scar.  The eyes of the medi-wizard rounded.  "Harry Potter?" the man asked shocked.

Harry smiled slightly.  "Yes?"

"You go right on ahead, sir!  I'm sure no one will mind."

"Are you sure?  I don't want you to get in trouble…" Harry trailed off.

"It's no problem, sir, you just go right on!"

"Thank you…" Harry paused, waiting for the man to supply his name.

"Jason McGregor," the man replied, flattered that Harry Potter had asked his name.

"Thank you, Jason."

Snape and Harry walked out of the lobby and entered the first floor hallway.  "I'm impressed," Snape said, and he was.  "It was very Slytherin of you."

Harry smirked.  "Remind me to tell you about what happened when I put the Sorting Hat on."

"What?"

Harry grinned.  "Let's just say Gryffindor wasn't its first choice."

That stopped Snape in his tracks.  _Potter in Slytherin?!_  

***

It wasn't until the reached the third floor that they found the patients calling for Harry.  Their screams for help were making him dizzy.  He shook his head to clear it and lurched unsteadily to the first room.  Snape noticed immediately and grabbed his arm to keep him from falling, guiding him to the room.

Inside was a young woman who had obviously been in some sort of accident.  Harry guessed it was a fall from a broom.  He could sense they had already tried to mend the ribs with magic and even forced skelo-grow down her but her ribs weren't mending like they should.  He held up his hand and the same pulsing, golden glow surrounded it.

Snape heard the woman's shallow, ragged breathing even out.  He winced when he heard an audible pop.  One of her bones and popped itself into place.  The bruises and scratches were nearly healed due to the actions of the staff of the hospital, but Harry went ahead and finished mending them anyway.

"Take me to the next room," Harry said softly.  Snape guided him out.

The more rooms they went to, the stronger Harry became.  It was the reverse of what Snape had been expecting, and finally he commented on it.

"The multiple cries for help is what weakened me," Harry explained.  "I told you about the compulsion."  He waited until Snape nodded before continuing.  "Imagine that compulsion multiplied by the number of patients in this hospital.  Your magic is pulling you in every direction, wanting you to heal everyone around you.  Do you understand now?"

"Yes," Snape replied softly.  He hadn't really thought about what being around so many injured would do to Potter.  _'What would he do on a battlefield?' _Snape wondered.

"I'm actually a little surprised I didn't pass out.  Fredrick wrote that he passed out twice when he was overwhelmed by those calling for healing."

Snape studied Potter.  It seemed every time he turned around, the teenager was surprising him in one way or another.

They found the Longbottoms on the fifth floor.  Harry studied them carefully.  He wasn't sure if there was really anything he could do to help them.  He was more adept with physical healings, he hadn't attempted a mental healing yet.  He took a deep breath and held up his hand; there were still many more left to go, and there was no sense in wasting time.

***

TBC…


	11. Chapter Ten: Forming Habits

**Title:** The Art of Necromancy

**Author:** Artemis Luna Diana

**E-Mail:** artemislunadiana@yahoo.com

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus

**Time:** begins right after GoF

**Summary:** Harry returns to Hogwarts to spend the summer.  Out of sheer boredom, he scours the library for books to read and stumbles across a book that will change his life…

**Disclaimer:** I own not a thing

**WARNING!!!!  THIS IS A SLASH STORY!!!!  IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH OR THIS PARTICULAR PAIRING… LEAVE NOW!!!!**

Chapter Ten: Forming Habits

It wasn't until well after midnight that Snape and Harry returned to Hogwarts.  Snape was practically carrying the young Necromancer instead of helping him walk.  Snape helped Harry to his rooms, knowing that Harry had been assigned the same rooms made it much more simple than having to get the information out of a nearly unconscious Harry.  

Snape considered summoning Poppy or dragging Harry to the infirmary.  He was relatively certain that Harry had meant to do the hospital in stages, but it seemed as though once he began he was unable to stop until he was finished.  He hadn't rested or eaten, just healed without complaint.  Snape felt the first glimmering of true respect for Harry Potter.

***

Neville Longbottom sat in the Leaky Cauldron eating breakfast with his grandmother.  When he had opened the door of his home and found a strange young man standing there, it had truly surprised him.  Before he could speak, the teenager had placed a portkey in his hand that took him to Hogwarts.  His grandmother had come soon after.

He hadn't noticed at the time and hadn't thought about it until his grandmother had spoken to Professor Dumbledore but that teenager had reminded him of Harry Potter.  Dumbledore had confirmed that the young man who had saved them from the Death Eaters had been the missing Harry Potter.

Neville wondered if anyone knew that Harry Potter was really alive.  Dumbledore had asked them not to say anything.  He sighed and pushed the eggs around on his plate.  Where had Harry been?  Why hadn't anyone known where he was?  Was that Snape he had seen at the house?  It couldn't have been.  Snape could barely walk.

An owl flew in and landed at the table.  He barely registered his grandmother removing the letter and paying the owl.  He did notice when his grandmother keeled over in a dead faint.

Neville and those around him quickly rushed to her aide.  While some of the other customers were attempting to wake her up, Neville took the parchment from her tightly clasped hand.  What had caused his grandmother to faint?

**_Dear Mrs. Longbottom – _**

****

**_We are pleased to inform you of the drastic recovery of your son and his wife.  We, the staff of St. Mungo's, convey to you their wish for your immediate arrival.  We look forward to seeing you._**

****

**_Mr. Justin Pinch_**

**_President of St. Mungo's Hospital_**

Neville stared at the letter.  His eyes rolled up into the back of his head, and he passed out on the floor just as his grandmother was waking.

***

Harry woke to a dull throbbing headache.  He climbed out of his bed, stripped from the clothing he wore the day before, and shuffled off to the bathroom.  The steaming hot shower gave some relief to the tension in his body but did nothing for the pounding in his head.  He dressed and made his way carefully down the halls of Hogwarts to the infirmary.  Had anyone seen him, they would have assumed he'd been drinking the night before and was suffering a hangover.

In a way, they would have been right.  At first, the overwhelming cries for help had weakened him, but then he'd grown stronger as the cries for help began to diminish with each healing.  However, he had foolishly overestimated his ability to stop healing and retreat till the next day.  By the time he had reached the sixth floor of the hospital, he'd known he wouldn't stop until they were all healed or he passed out trying.  He could have told Snape to drag him out of the hospital, but that would have meant resisting the compulsion.  He could have complained, but one: it wasn't in his nature to ignore those in need, and two: he was happy to be able to help those that previously there had been no help for.  So instead he'd taxed his body to the limit and was in a sense 'hung-over' from too many strenuous healings.

He entered the infirmary and climbed onto one of the beds.  He'd just sleep until Madam Pomfrey came in.

***

When Harry woke again, he found Albus sitting beside his bed absently chewing on lemon drops.  Albus glanced over at him and smiled.  "Awake at last, Sleeping Beauty?"

"Only if Prince Charming is here," Harry replied, yawning.

"I believe he's in the dungeons at the moment."  Albus's eyes began twinkling overtime.  "I think I heard him say something about an anti-lust potion."

Harry blinked.  It was one thing to _think_ that Albus knew, it was another thing entirely to _know_ that Albus knew.  "It doesn't bother you?" he finally asked.

"My dear boy, why should it?  You're sixteen, past the wizarding age of consent.  You aren't his student any longer, not that it would have really mattered in the first place.  You both deserve some happiness.  Of course, you will still have to win over Severus.  At the moment, I don't think he's particularly happy with you."

"That's an understatement," Harry said dryly.  He sat up.  "How long have I been asleep?"

"You've been waking up every four hours since you arrived three days ago," Albus replied.

Harry frowned.  "I only remember waking up and coming to the infirmary.  I don't remember waking up any other time."

"I figured as much.  Each time you woke up, you didn't seem to remember being awake before."

"How do you know I won't just fall back asleep again?" Harry asked wryly.

"Because all the previous times you never stopped talking.  It's too bad you don't remember anything, I'd dearly love to know what you said to Minerva that had her blushing for half-an-hour."

Harry blinked.  "I have no idea."

***

Harry walked into Snape's private workroom to find the Potions Master busy brewing potions for Madam Pomfrey.  Snape glanced once at his visitor before deciding to ignore him.  Harry took this as a good sign.  He sat down in the only chair in the room and set down the book he'd brought on the table beside him.  He watched in silence as Snape diced the griffin heart.

Ten minutes later, Snape finally glanced at him again.  He sighed.  "What do you want, Potter?"

Harry shrugged.  "Company, I suppose."

"Well, find your 'company' somewhere else," he snapped.

"I brought Fredrick's book down.  I thought you might be interested in hearing it translated," Harry said, ignoring Snape's dismissal.

Snape paused for a moment.  He _did_ want to know what the book said.  He would have even gone to the trouble of translating it if it hadn't disappeared shortly after Potter's arrival.  The journal had disappeared too.  He tossed two newt eyes in the potion and stirred counterclockwise.  "Fine."

"Good," Harry said smiling.  He picked up the book and opened it.  

_'He has a good speaking voice,'_ Snape noted absently as Harry read Fredrick's opening letter.  It wasn't until they were well into the first chapter that Snape spoke again.  "Considering that you have this new method of receiving visions, do you still have the visions your scar gave you?"

"No, I put up a block to protect myself and then severed my connection with Voldemort."  Harry gave a wry smile.  "He probably had a headache for weeks."

Snape smirked and gestured for Harry to continue reading.

***

They soon fell into this habit, since Harry had to be around Snape in case of Death Eater attacks and they did need something to do.  Harry would have preferred shagging, but Snape didn't seem too pleased when he suggested it.  So Harry read, and Snape brewed.  It was actually becoming comfortable to them.  Something they looked forward to.  

The staff became accustomed to seeing them together, and to seeing them in animated and sometimes overly intense discussions that more often than not ended in rather loud shouting matches.  It was rare for the two of them to agree on something.  Or perhaps it should be said that neither wanted to agree and looked forward to their sparring, because Minerva could have sworn that Severus was quite against the law that allowed memory charms to be placed on persons under the age of sixteen.

As the new school term grew closer, the staff and Harry began preparing for the arrival of the students.  It was decided that Snape would resume teaching the sixth and seventh year Potions classes, but that last year's teacher, Professor Laurel Hebblelott, would continue teaching the younger years to allow Snape to fulfill his other duties.  

Harry and Snape found themselves responsible for choosing the students that they would be instructing as well as what exactly they would be teaching them.  

They finally decided on the following students:

Bones, Susan – 6th year Hufflepuff

Boot, Terry – 6th year Ravenclaw

Finley, Ashley – 7th year Hufflepuff

Granger, Hermione – 6th year Gryffindor

Limpol, Jason – 7th year Ravenclaw

Maverin, Portia – 7th year Gryffindor

Thomas, Dean – 6th year Gryffindor

Weasley, Ron – 6th year Gryffindor

***

TBC…


	12. Chapter Eleven: Checkmate

**Title:** The Art of Necromancy

**Author:** Artemis Luna Diana

**E-Mail:** artemislunadiana@yahoo.com

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus

**Time:** begins right after GoF

**Summary:** Harry returns to Hogwarts to spend the summer.  Out of sheer boredom, he scours the library for books to read and stumbles across a book that will change his life…

**Disclaimer:** I own not a thing

**WARNING!!!!  THIS IS A SLASH STORY!!!!  IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH OR THIS PARTICULAR PAIRING… LEAVE NOW!!!!**

Chapter Eleven: Checkmate

Harry leaned up against the wall, silent.  Snape was ignoring him at the moment, not that he really minded since he was fighting his own uneasiness.  In three days the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be returning for the fall term.  In less than an hour, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin would be arriving, at Dumbledore's request.  

Despite Harry's numerous appearances, no one really knew that he was back.  The Longbottoms and two other wizarding families that Snape and he had saved were keeping true to their word: they hadn't sold their story to the paper.  The recovery of nearly every person in St. Mungo's was still being hotly debated, and the one lone man who claimed to have seen Harry Potter was dismissed as an imbecile.  

Sirius had gone into a depression when Harry's disappearance became known.  Dumbledore told Harry that Remus had owled him worried that Sirius would kill himself in his grief.  Remus was the only thing keeping Sirius grounded.  His twelve year stay in Azkaban had left him vulnerable, and Harry's disappearance had pushed him that much closer to the edge.

Harry's body trembled.  It was wise to admit your fears to yourself.  He could admit that he was terrified.

***

Snape glanced over at his silent companion.  Harry had grown more and more silent as the time of Black and Lupin's arrival drew closer.  While at first, it had been a blessing to be able to devote his full concentration to his research, the silence soon began to feel uncomfortable.  After nearly a month of the Necromancer's constant chatter, the sudden silence was unnerving.  Damn him!  How could he already have gotten use to the boy?  Snape glanced over again and noticed the trembling in the teenager's body.  Was seeing Black and Lupin that daunting a task for him?

"Is something wrong?"

Harry jumped at the sudden noise.  "What?" he asked, having missed the entirety of what Snape had said.

Snape frowned.  "I said, is something wrong?"  When he saw Harry's confused look, he gestured towards Harry's still trembling body.  "You're shaking."

Harry wrapped his arms around himself and took a deep breath.  It wasn't helping.  "I'm afraid," he finally said.

"Of what?"

"How they are going to react," Harry replied softly.

"I expect they will react as those of us who already know reacted."

"Astonishment, a lot of doubt, but eventual acceptance?"

Snape scowled.  "Something like that."

Harry laughed slightly.  "Something like that," he repeated.  "I hope so."

Snape set down his quill and turned to face Harry.  "Why don't you go find something to do?  It will keep your mind off of it."

"Want to shag?"

Snape scowled and picked up his quill.  He resumed working without bothering to reply.

Harry straightened and walked over to him.  He leaned up against the table.  "Sorry," he said, though he wasn't, "Want to play chess?"

"I'm busy."

"You're pissed."

Snape glared at him.  "Go away."

"Come on… it was your idea."

"One that I regret suggesting."

"Now you're wondering why you ever decided to be nice to me," Harry sighed melodramatically.

"I'm not nice."

"True."

Silence.  "Will you go away!" Snape snarled, annoyed.

"Nuh-uh, not unless you play one game of chess with me."

Snape debated hexing the infuriating Necromancer.  "Fine."

"Great!"  Harry walked into Snape's office and returned with a chess set.

"What is that doing in my office?" Snape growled.

Harry shrugged.  "I can't remember why I put it there."  He began setting up the board on one of the tables in the workroom.  "White or black?"

"Black," Snape replied, somewhat maliciously, "You need every advantage you can get."

"Confident, are we?"

Snape stood up and walked over to the table where Harry was setting up.  He sat down again.  "I'm a Slytherin.  We know much more about strategy than you stupid Gryffindors."

"You're slipping," Harry said with a smirk.  "That wasn't up to your usual standard."  

"Perhaps it's because I'm being slowly driven insane by a deranged Gryffindor Necromancer who wants nothing more than to get in my pants."

"And what lovely pants they are!"

"Your move."

Harry smirked and moved the first piece of the game.  "King's Pawn to e4."

***

"Albus."

"Hello, Remus, Sirius.  Lemon drop?"

Both declined.

"Well, I have some good news," Albus said with a smile.  "Harry's back."

"What?" Remus asked.  Sirius was to shell-shocked to respond.

"He showed up a few days before I owled you.  We've just been waiting for you to arrive to tell you the good news."

"Where is he?" Sirius croaked.  "Is he alright?"

"He's fine.  He's got quite a story to tell you."  The Headmaster seemed to hesitate a moment, as if he wanted to say something more, before standing and leading them out of his office.  

They walked in silence as the two newcomers struggled to accept that Harry was back and was perfectly fine.  Remus was the first to notice where their walking was taking them.  "Why are we going to the dungeons?"

"Because that's more than likely where they are."

"They?" Sirius asked.

"Harry and Severus."

"Why is Harry with that slimly git?" Sirius demanded.

Remus shot him a look, and he settle into an angry silence.

***

{30 minutes earlier}

"What do you say we up the stakes?"

"How so?"

"If I win, I get something, if you win you get something."

"What is the something I'll get?"

Harry smiled.  "Winner's choice, not to be told until after the game."

"Intriguing."  Snape smirked.  "I'll enjoy winning all the more."

***

Albus, Remus, and Sirius were nearly at Snape's workroom.  Albus glanced at his silent companions, wondering if he shouldn't have told them about Harry's Necromancy to get them a little use to the idea.

***

{5 minutes earlier} 

"Checkmate!"

Snape stared at the board in shock.  "I lost to a Gryffindor?"

Harry giggled and jumped up.

Snape's eyes widened.  '_The bet!_' he realized.  Before he could say a word, Harry plopped down in his lap and sealed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

***

TBC…

A/N: hmm… I think Sev may have been a little oc in this chapter…. Anyway!  I'm going to start posting chapters once a week now that the rush to get the majority of the initial idea down is done with.  Trust me, folks, it will make for a better story!  I also have another Harry Potter story that is floating around in my head.  I'll probably type up a few chapters and see if I like it.  If I do, then I'll start posting that too.  Until next week, my fine feathered friends!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or sent me an e-mail.  I get sidetracked and sometimes forget to reply back to e-mails I get.  If you are one of those folks, I do apologize and thank you for your e-mail.

~Artemis Luna Diana~


	13. Chapter Twelve: Reactions

**Title:** The Art of Necromancy

**Author:** Artemis Luna Diana

**E-Mail:** artemislunadiana@yahoo.com

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus

**Time:** begins right after GoF

**Summary:** Harry returns to Hogwarts to spend the summer.  Out of sheer boredom, he scours the library for books to read and stumbles across a book that will change his life…

**Disclaimer:** I own not a thing

**WARNING!!!!  THIS IS A SLASH STORY!!!!  IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH OR THIS PARTICULAR PAIRING… LEAVE NOW!!!!**

Chapter Twelve: Reactions

Albus opened the door to Snape's workroom, and then desperately wished he'd knocked first.  He tried to hide the scene from Sirius with his body, but he was too late.  He heard Remus's choked gasp.  He cringed inwardly, awaiting Sirius's reaction.

***

Somewhere along the line, Snape had managed to partially open Harry's robes, and his hands where inside under Harry's shirt, alternating between stroking the skin of his back and pressing his snog partner closer to him.  Harry grinded his hips into Snape's as the fiery kiss continued.

***

"GET YOUR GREASY HANDS OFF OF MY GODSON!"

***

The mood, as well as the kiss, was abruptly shattered.  Snape instantly disentangled his hands from Harry's robes, but he was surprised when Harry made no move to get off his lap.  

"This isn't finished," he whispered into Snape's ear, before slowly standing and turning to face his enraged godfather.  "Hello, Sirius, Remus, Albus."  Snape was too shocked to say a word.

***

Sirius's mouth dropped open in shock.  There Harry stood, robes open, shirt and hair mussed, lips swollen, and he acted like nothing was wrong!  Sirius didn't stay in shock for long.  "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" he yelled, starting for Snape.

He didn't get far as both Albus and Remus tackled him.  "Come now, Sirius, this has been going on for awhile.  Surely you knew?" Albus asked hopefully.

"AWHILE!  THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON AWHILE!"

"I meant things have been going in this direction for awhile.  As far as I know, this was their first kiss," Albus fumbled.  He may be somewhat all-knowing, but when it came to situations like this, he'd never known what to say.

"FIRST KISS!  YOU ACT LIKE THIS IS A RELATIONSHIP!" Sirius paused, but before anyone could speak, he continued. "AND YOU KNEW!  YOU ARE ALLOWING THIS TO CONTINUE!"

"It's my choice, Sirius," Harry said quietly.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!  HE'S DONE SOMETHING TO YOU, HARRY!"

"The only thing he's done," Harry said mildly.  "Is lose a chess game."

The three newcomers looked at him in confusion.  Harry gestured to the chessboard on the table near where Snape was standing.

"I chose my prize.  Kissing Severus is what I wanted.  My choice."  He flicked a glance at Snape and gave a wry smile.  "And it's taken me nearly a month to get this far."  He glared at Sirius.  "And if you've set things back to the point where I have to start all over, I'm going to be very angry."

"We aren't kissing again," Snape said firmly, glaring at Harry.

Harry's glare on Sirius intensified.  

"YOU WON'T BE KISSING BECAUSE YOU'LL BE DEAD!"

"That's not as big of a problem as you'd think," Albus mused.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm a Necromancer."

The abrupt, tense silence was somewhat of a shock.

"Let me up," Sirius said quietly.

Albus let go of him; Remus had let go at Harry's announcement.  Sirius stood and left the room without once looking back.  Remus hesitated.  He didn't know whether to go after Sirius or get the full story from Harry.  He sighed.  "Tell me everything."

Harry looked at his father's friend.  He felt numb.  "Fine," he said calmly, as though this was an every day occurrence.  His eyes, however, revealed his hurt and shock.

***

{3 hours later}

"Sirius."

"If you've come to tell me that my _perceptions_ are mistaken, you can save your breath," Sirius snarled.

"I know you're angry," Remus began.

"You're damn right I'm angry!  He's fucking Snape, and he's a fucking Necromancer!" Sirius yelled, interrupting Remus.  "You know exactly what that means!  He may not have been evil before, but he bloody well is now!  And Snape is the fucking proof!"

"It's not like that," Remus tried.

"I don't care what lies he's told you!  I don't want to hear anymore about it!"

"He's your godson," Remus said, hoping that maybe that angle would wake up his best friend.

"Not anymore," he replied coolly and walked away once more.

***

"Harry, I'm sorry for what happened today."

"It's not your fault, Albus," he replied without looking away from the window he was sitting by.

"I should have said something to him before I brought him down to the dungeons."

"You couldn't have known what would have happened."

"I should have."

"It's not your fault.  If it's anyone's its mine," Harry said, laughing bitterly.  "If I hadn't kissed Severus then he might have listened to my explanations about Necromancy."

Albus was shocked.  "Do you regret kissing him?" he asked cautiously.

"You know, that is one of the most fucked up things about the whole Sirius-situation."  He met Albus's eyes with his own.  "I don't regret kissing him, not in the least.  I do regret what happened after.  Not only because of Sirius, but because Severus wouldn't touch me with a ten-foot pole now."  He turned away to look out the window once more.  "Maybe I am fucked up.  I'm more concerned about Severus than about Sirius."

"Harry," Albus sighed.  "I've seen the way you look at Severus when he's not looking.  If I thought that what you felt for him was a simple teenage crush, I'd never encourage you to be with him.  You are different from any other teenager I've ever known.  You understand more about yourself and what you truly want then most adults.  I know that you love him.  It's not wrong to place Severus's reactions above Sirius's."

"He hates me," Harry said brokenly.

"I can't claim to know everything, but I do know that Severus doesn't hate you."  Albus smiled gently as Harry turned to look at him once more.  "He might find you irritating sometimes…"

"Most times."

"…but I don't think he's ever truly hated you," Albus continued.

"Even if he doesn't hate, I don't think he could ever like me, much less love me," Harry said sadly.

"Then how do you explain that kiss?  It wasn't one sided."

"Lust."  Harry glanced down at his hands.  "If you don't mind, Albus," he said after a moment's silence.  "I'd like to wallow in self-pity for awhile longer."

Albus sighed and stood.  "I'm here if you need me," he said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and giving a brief squeeze before letting go and leaving the room.

"What I wouldn't give for the power to mend a broken heart," Harry said softly to the empty room.

***

"Severus."

Snape cut him off before he could get any further.  "Go away, Albus.  I've no desire to speak to you."

"I was just coming to congratulate you," Albus said smiling.

"Congratulate me?  What for?  Finally succeeding in truly upsetting Harry by estranging his godfather?"

"So it's _Harry_ now?" Albus couldn't resist pointing out.  Snape glared at him, but Albus continued before he could comment.  "No, I was congratulating you on your relationship with our young Necromancer."

"There is no relationship," Snape growled.

"But what about that kiss?"

"Lust," Snape hissed.

"Well, I've known many a relationship that started out based on lust."  Albus grinned.  "I expect you'll be shagging him soon, right?"

Snape dropped the vial he held in his hand in shock.  "Sweet Merlin!"

Albus looked at the broken vial on the floor.  "Perhaps you should stop inventorying your potions for awhile if you plan on dropping them while we speak."

Snape was flabbergasted.  Not only did Albus mention it, but he actually used the word 'shagging.' Snape glanced at him warily.  If he said 'fucking'….  Albus was looking at him expectantly.  "No," he finally managed.  "I will not be sleeping with Potter."

"Why not?  You're attracted to him, he's attracted to you?  What's the problem?"

Snape, unable to come up with a response immediately, attacked.  "Why are you trying to push him on me?  If you think he's so great, why don't you have him!"  Snape was instantly greeted with a disturbing mental picture and a jealous rage.  Albus better not try anything with _his_ Harry!  'HIS?' Snape sat down heavily.  

Albus, having some idea of what just went through Snape's head, chose this moment to leave his friend to his thoughts.  He walked out of the workroom and returned to his office.  He hoped that Remus would have good news for him, but he was pleased that both Severus and Harry weren't going to let the day's incident interfere with their blossoming relationship.  He sent a glance heavenward, he hoped anyway.  

***

TBC

A/N: …Sirius is very angry don't you think?  He has one of the more violent reactions to Harry's status, at least out of those close to Harry.  And his reaction has a pretty deep impact on Harry and Sev's relationship.  We won't be seeing them kiss for awhile, sorry to disappoint.  Anyway, the reason behind this author's note (if you'll notice, I rarely do them) is to let you know, before I starting getting freaked out reviews and e-mails that Sirius will eventually get over himself and accept Harry as a Necromancer.  It's just not going to be any time soon.

Also – personally – I think Albus knows exactly what buttons to push and when to push them to get the reactions he thinks a person should have, if you'll notice he treated both Harry and Sev differently.  He knew he needed to shock Sev into thinking since logic wasn't likely to work.  Or that's my opinion anyway.  And you know what, I am the author, and I think he needed it! *laughs* what do you all think?

And I decided to post this early, aren't you happy? *grins*

~Artemis Luna Diana~


	14. Chapter Thirteen: The Term Begins

**Title:** The Art of Necromancy

**Author:** Artemis Luna Diana

**E-Mail:** artemislunadiana@yahoo.com

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus

**Time:** begins right after GoF

**Summary:** Harry returns to Hogwarts to spend the summer.  Out of sheer boredom, he scours the library for books to read and stumbles across a book that will change his life…

**Disclaimer:** I own not a thing

**WARNING!!!!  THIS IS A SLASH STORY!!!!  IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH OR THIS PARTICULAR PAIRING… LEAVE NOW!!!!**

Chapter Thirteen: The Term Begins

Snape stared down at his desk.  The immediate working area was bare; he was only staring at wood.  His chin resting idly on one hand while the other tapped out of soft rhythm on the dark wood.  He'd been awake since four, but had only been sitting as he was for an hour.  An hour that Harry would have normally been present for.  His gaze shifted to his hand, and he frowned as he noticed the tapping.  His hand stilled, and he straightened.  It was ridiculous!  He was a grown man of forty years!  He'd been living on his own since he was eighteen!  He should be more than able to begin his day without seeing that dratted boy in his dungeons!

He stood abruptly and did his best not to stomp to his cupboards.  He pulled the doors open and began removing ingredients.  Poppy was harping him about the dwindling medical potions in the infirmary, and now was as good a time as any to begin replenishing the medi-witch's stores.

He hadn't been at his task for more than a few minutes when a discreet knock sounded on his door.  "Enter," he snarled without coming away from his cabinets.  He heard the door open and then close, but his guest wasn't speaking.  He looked over, ready to berate Albus for disturbing him, when he saw it was none other than Harry Potter: the bane of his existence.  His shocked look was instantly replaced with a sneer.  "Potter.  Here to make a nuisance of yourself?"

Harry studied him for a moment before sitting down at Snape's desk.  He glanced at the bare surface.  "Late start?"

Snape glared at him.  "What do you want?"

"I come here every morning, why would today be any different?" Harry asked calmly.

Snape didn't reply, only watched his guest with a veiled look in his eyes.

"I don't regret what happened yesterday," Harry said, his eyes locked with Snape's.

"You don't regret your godfather disowning you?  That is what he did isn't it?"

Harry's gaze fell to the floor in an attempt to conceal the hurt the words had brought.  "Albus spoke to you then?"  Snape said nothing.  Harry looked up again.  "It is true though.  I don't regret kissing you."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you," Snape sneered.  He stared at the Necromancer, wondering how he could possibly not regret what had happened.

"But," Harry continued as though Snape had not spoken.  "Since I know that it makes you uncomfortable," he shot a look at the Potions professor.  "At least, now anyway,"  Harry stood.  "I promise not to kiss you again…"

Snape was waging an inner-war.  On one hand, he was pleased that Harry was giving up.  That meant he won.  Sort of.  On the other hand, he was disappointed because he'd enjoyed Harry's efforts to bed him.  And if he was honest with himself, he had been looking forward to the deed.  There was no doubt in his mind that Harry would have eventually succeeded.  He nearly missed Harry's next words.

"Until you ask me to."

Snape blinked.  "What?"

Harry walked forward until he was only a few inches away from the confused Potions Master.  "I said, I won't kiss you again until you ask me to." His voice had deepened slightly with arousal.

Snape felt a shiver run down his spine and glared at the Necromancer.  "I will never ask." 

A predatory smile spread across Harry's face.  "We'll see."  He leaned in a bit and felt the older man's breath on his lips.  He hovered there a moment, before abruptly backing away.

Snape couldn't prevent the flash of disappointment that went across his face and glared at Harry's knowing smirk.  

***

{3 days later}

Neither Harry nor Snape attended the Welcoming Feast.  Neither was expected by the students and would raise more questions than comfortable.  Instead their 'introductions' would wait until class time.  Snape sat in his office watching Harry pouring over a text on ancient truth serums.  The sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins would be arriving for class in a few moments.  It wasn't something he was looking forward to.  Not only would he have to deal with the traditional mess pairing the two feuding house together provided, but that particular class also housed: Longbottom the Hopeless, Weasley, and Granger.  While Harry Potter sat in _his_ office enjoying _his_ book, he would be teaching the dunderheads once more.  Their private lessons wouldn't begin for another week.  Snape scowled.

Harry glanced up at him, and they stared at each other a moment.  Harry's gaze softened with a slight smile of encouragement.  Snape snorted and stalked out of the room.  As if he needed encouragement.  Before he closed the door, he heard a distinct giggle and had to fight to keep from smiling.  That boy was impossible.  How dare he put him in a good mood for that bratty class?  Snape fixed his sneer in place and flung open the door of the classroom.

***

Ron set his Potions equipment up on the far back table.  He glanced at Hermione.  She was setting up her own equipment next to Neville's.  He sighed slightly as Lavender sat down beside him.  It wasn't that he didn't like her, it was just that she wasn't Hermione and she wasn't Harry.  He missed his two best friends.  Hermione hadn't been the same since Harry disappeared, and truth to tell, neither had he.  It was hard being the duo of a former trio.  Unfortunately, Harry had been the glue that held them together.  It seemed like all they did anymore was argue, and it wasn't the silly arguments you forgave ten minutes after they occurred.  It was the nasty arguments that took weeks to forgive.

Ron rested his chin in his hands.  At least there was one good thing: Snape no longer taught Potions.  And if the Welcoming Feast was anything to go by, he no longer resided at Hogwarts either.

The students were all present and accounted for, but Professor Hebblelott was missing.  Ron glanced over at Hermione again just as she did the same.  "Where do you think she is?" he asked loud enough for her to hear.

Hermione shrugged.  "She's already five minutes late.  Do you think something happened to her?"

The door of the class crashed open, and the students jumped.  The crash was reminiscent of when Snape was the Potions professor, and they all turned to see why Professor Hebblelott was flinging doors open.  Instead of seeing the diminutive witch, they saw the tall, forbidding Potions Master of old: Snape.

He stalked into the room.  The students were stunned.  The last time they had seen Snape, he'd barely been able to walk and couldn't see for shit.  Yet, there he stood at the front of the class, glaring at them all through good eyes and standing on two perfectly good legs.  Not too mention the long-fingered hands were restored to their original shape.  

As a whole, the class cringed under his glare.  The Gryffindors were reminded of years past and the Slytherins were assured that with his status as a spy revealed, he'd not be so lenient with them.

"We will begin with a test.  I need to know what that twit managed to teach you before we proceed any further."

Hermione raised a trembling hand.

"Put your hand down, Granger!"

Hermione's hand dropped.

Ron swallowed.  He hadn't thought things could get any worse.  He had been very wrong.  But at least, since they were now six-feet under, things _really_ couldn't get any worse.

***

"I spoke with Zabini."

"And?" Harry prompted.

"Despite the fact that he's never shown an interest in becoming a follower of Voldemort and he still attends school…"

"In Slytherin, you never know who you can really trust," Harry finished.  Snape and Harry stared at each other.  "Let's wait a little longer.  We can go ahead and start teaching the others and see what happens with Zabini."

"Isn't there some Necromancer trick you can use?" Snape goaded.

"No.  I can't read minds," Harry replied mildly.

Snape snorted.

Harry smiled.  "Why?  Do you wish I could read yours?"

"Most certainly not!"

***

TBC…

A/N: okay… I'm posting this early once more.  What can I say?  I'm very nice.  I think that it's going to end up being that I'll post as often as I feel like it, but at least once a week.  Sometimes the story flows and other times I take naps.

I wanted to answer one question also.  Someone asked (and did not leave a name btw, shame on you!) how long the story was going to be.  My reply: At the moment, it's not very long, is it dragging or something?  I never post a chapter with less than a thousand words, though most are around 1500 or over.  Since those are pretty short chapters, I post often and the number of chapters will probably be high.  Not too high of course, but I don't plan my stories out by chapters, I plan by events.  There are still a lot of events left to occur before the end is reached.  So once more, is the story dragging?  I'm trying to balance out the romance with the necromancy and the emotions of the other characters.  I don't want to overlook anything.  I don't like having loose ends.  So, opinions please?

I've created a Yahoo! Group since I might decide to do an NC-17 chapter and with all the policy changes in FF.Net, I figured it was a good idea anyway.  I've posted all my fics there and will post sneak peeks of fics there as well.  Also, fics I'm working on but haven't deemed ready to post will be up there so that I can ask for opinions.  

Here's the link: 

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/HuntressSmiles/

~Artemis Luna Diana~


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Midnight Classes

**Title:** The Art of Necromancy

**Author:** Artemis Luna Diana

**E-Mail:** artemislunadiana@yahoo.com

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus

**Time:** begins right after GoF

**Summary:** Harry returns to Hogwarts to spend the summer.  Out of sheer boredom, he scours the library for books to read and stumbles across a book that will change his life…

**Disclaimer:** I own not a thing

**WARNING!!!!  THIS IS A SLASH STORY!!!!  IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH OR THIS PARTICULAR PAIRING… LEAVE NOW!!!!**

Chapter Fourteen: Midnight Classes

A week later, the remaining Hogwarts students were sitting at dinner when Professor McGonagall went to eight students and handed them each a sealed letter.  When the students started to open them immediately, they were instructed to open them in private.  Hermione and Ron, both receivers of the letters, took off for Gryffindor Tower to read them.  Hermione opened hers first.

_Ms. Hermione Granger – _

_Your presence is requested at midnight tonight in Professor Snape's Potions classroom.  Should you choose to decline this invitation, know that this will be your only invitation.  You will no longer be considered for this privilege.  Come alone or not at all._

The letter was unsigned.  Ron opened his letter.  Other than the name at the top, the letter was identical.  "What do you think it is?" Ron asked.

"Since Professor McGonagall gave it to us, I don't think it has anything to do with You-Know-Who…" Hermione trailed off as her brow furrowed in thought.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Ron prompted.

Hermione glared at him.  "I know just as much as you, Ron," she snapped.

Ron cringed.  Hermione was mad… again.  "Look, I'm sorry, Hermione.  It's just that, you're very smart.  You've a much better chance at figuring this out than I do."  They sat in silence a bit before Ron continued.  "What are you going to do?"

Hermione looked down at her letter.  She reread it before looking back at him.  "I'm going to go."

Ron looked down at his letter.  He sighed.  "I guess I'm going too."

***

Snape stood in his classroom waiting the eight selected students.  They were meeting here and once assembled moving to a room deeper in the dungeons that Harry had chosen for its secrecy and size.  Snape would take the students to the room after casting spells to make sure they weren't being followed by anyone, and after making sure that the students that showed up were truly the students invited.

It didn't surprise him at all to see Hermione Granger walk in first.  She was always early.  Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas trailed in behind her.  "Professor Snape?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Ms. Granger?"

"Why are we here?"

"You are here because you were chosen and you accepted.  Do not ask any more questions."

Hermione gulped and glanced at Ron and Dean who were looking a little pale.  Any further attempts at talking were stopped when Susan Bones entered the room.  Terry Boot came in a few seconds later.  Jason Limpol, Portia Maverin, and Ashley Finley came staggered in a few minutes later.

Unbeknownst to the students, Snape had been casting spells since the moment the first one arrived.  Satisfied that each student was who they appeared to be, Snape cast a few more spells to ensure they wouldn't be followed down to the room Harry was waiting in.

The students were speaking quietly amongst themselves.  Snape straightened from his slouched position once the final spells were in place.  The students turned to watch him apprehensively.  "Follow me."

Snape led them out of the classroom and deeper into the dungeons.  After nearly ten minutes of walking, the students were being to feel terrified.  Their tall, dark, and evil teacher whom had been miraculously healed by some mysterious means was leading them into the depths of Hogwarts.  It was rather creepy.

Just when they were ready to bolt, Snape stopped at a portrait of a beautiful, seductive witch in black.  She smiled coyly at Snape.  "Password?" she asked.

Snape smirked.  "Harry Potter."

Snape didn't pause to take in the startled reactions of the students, he stepped right on into the room.  After a moment of shock, the students followed him in. 

The room was fairly large with high ceilings.  It was bare of furnishings and paintings except for two armchairs in one corner on either side of a small table.  Snape stood slightly inside of the room watching them.  It took them a few moments to notice, but they eventually saw that one of the chairs was occupied.

The young man stood.  The students took in his appearance, from the messy black hair on the top of his head to the vivid green eyes they could see even from that distance.  Not even two seconds after seeing him, they were each willing to bet that a lightning bolt scar could be found on his forehead.

"Harry?" Ron asked astonished.

The young man smiled.  "Hey, Ron."

"Harry!" Hermione squealed.  Hermione and Ron rushed forward to embrace their friend.  The other students watched, grinning, as the trio was reunited.  They were also a little confused.  Why were they here?

"Where have you been?" Hermione demanded.

Harry broke away from them, stepping back so he could see them clearly.  "That is a story for another time."

"We should begin," Snape prompted.

The students turned to glance at him.  They had forgotten he was standing there.

"Right," Harry replied. 

"What's going on, Harry?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"This is an extracurricular class for selected students," Snape broke in before Harry was forced to reply.  Harry shot him a grateful look, and he scowled.  Why had he just helped out the annoying brat?  "You will be trained above what the other students receive.  You were chosen for your skill and our beliefs that you do not sympathize with Voldemort."  The students flinched at the name.

"I guess that explains why you're here, Harry," Ron said aside to his friend.  "You could use the training more than any of us."

"Actually, Ron," Harry spoke loud enough for the everyone to hear.  "Professor Snape and I will both be training you."

Ron was flabbergasted.  "What?" Dean gasped shocked.  Hermione's eyes narrowed as she considered her friend's statement.  The rest of the students were silent in disbelief.

"I will be one of your teachers," Harry replied.  "And we should begin.  We've only a few hours left before you should be sent back to your dorms.  We don't want anyone to become too suspicious."

Before the startled students could speak, Snape stepped forward.  "Tonight's lesson is simple.  We must determine where your individual strengths lie.  Be it defensive, offensive, or support magic.  If any of you show an aptitude for healing magic, you will be the one most hard pressed."

"Please line up, doesn't matter the order," Harry instructed.

The students, still in shock, didn't move.  "Now!" Snape snarled.

The students rushed to line themselves up, watching their two teachers warily.  "Ms. Maverin," Harry said, looking at the girl on the far right end of the line.  "Please, step forward.  You will be first."

It was nearly two o'clock before the students were released.  Hermione and Ron waited until the other students left before speaking to Harry.  "What's going on?" Ron demanded.  

"Now is not the time," Harry replied calmly.  "I will speak to you tomorrow.  I'm very tired, and I'm sure that you are as well.  It can wait until tomorrow.  I'm not going anywhere."

Hermione remained silent for a bit before grabbing a hold of Ron's arm.  "Come on, Ron.  Let's go.  We'll talk to him tomorrow."  Ron began to protest, but under the combined stares of his two best friends, he relented and followed Hermione out of the room.

"What will you tell them?" Snape asked, his expression blank.

Harry turned to face him.  "Everything."

"It is fortunate that neither possesses any talent for healing or support magics."

"It is," Harry acknowledged.  "I'm glad that Limpol and Boot both do.  We need battle-trained medi-wizards more than we need fighters."

"Yes," Snape agreed as they walked out of the room.  "They should consider themselves most fortunate."

"Oh?"  
  


"They will be learning from a Necromancer."

"Was that a compliment?" Harry asked mock-shocked.

"No, it was a statement of fact," Snape scowled.

"Oh, well then, the others should consider themselves fortunate as well.  Nothing like having a former Death Eater teaching you how to counteract one," Harry said with a sly smile.

"That was not a compliment."

"Are you saying that your 'statement of fact' was a compliment?  Because I could have sworn you said that it wasn't so I was just saying my own 'statement of fact.' I wasn't trying to compliment you," Harry replied, watching as his needling began to irritate the tall Potions Master.  "If I was going to compliment you, I'd say: the students should count themselves fortunate to learn from a world-renown Potions Master of more than considerable skill… and you're dead sexy."  Harry was grinning by the time he finished.

Snape glared at Harry though his eyes did dip to rest on the younger man's lips.

"Goodnight, Severus," Harry said with a smile.  "Pleasant dreams… of me."  Harry's gaze had turned lustful.

Snape's mouth went dry as the Necromancer sauntered off down the hall.

***

TBC…


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Weakness

**Title:** The Art of Necromancy

**Author:** Artemis Luna Diana

**E-Mail:** artemislunadiana@yahoo.com

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus

**Time:** begins right after GoF

**Summary:** Harry returns to Hogwarts to spend the summer.  Out of sheer boredom, he scours the library for books to read and stumbles across a book that will change his life…

**Disclaimer:** I own not a thing

**WARNING!!!!  THIS IS A SLASH STORY!!!!  IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH OR THIS PARTICULAR PAIRING… LEAVE NOW!!!!**

Chapter Fifteen: Weakness

Voldemort stood inside the Malfoy's library, staring down at a slim book laid open on the table.  It had been simple to discover what Harry Potter had become; however, it had taken him weeks to find any factual information on Necromancers.  The book was left over from the Necromancer Wars, the wizarding world's attempt at riding themselves of the powerful sorcerers.  

Voldemort felt a slight smile cross his face.  The book had listed the weaknesses of the Necromancer as well as the best way to kill them.  Their compulsion to heal overrides even their most basic need for defense.  The wizards who hunted them need only bring along someone severely injured and innocent, and the Necromancer would heal them instead of protecting themselves. Since very few Necromancers allowed themselves to bond, they were usually defenseless.  

Even with a bond-mate, the Necromancer was still vulnerable.  A Necromancer was a powerful wizard and spells were for the most part ineffective, but a physical wound could kill even the most powerful Necromancer.  In fact, even a small wound could disable a Necromancer.  Since they are unable to heal their own wounds, the problem becomes even more pronounced.  All of their defenses are centered around magic and as a result their bodies alter to accommodate the change.  When the change is done, they are nearly invincible when it comes to magic spells, but the natural defenses and healing properties for physical wounds are nearly gone.  Their blood won't clot, bones break easier, their entire bodies are infinitely more fragile.  They were made to heal, not to fight.

Voldemort chuckled.  At first, it had seemed as though Harry Potter would pose a seriously problem.  Now, he would be easier to get rid of then Albus Dumbledore.

***

"Hello, Harry."

"Ylura," Harry said with a smile.  The smile faded when he saw her expression.  "What's wrong?"

"Your enemy has discovered your weaknesses," Illiar replied.  "You can no longer risk yourself by going to the homes of his victims."

"What does he know?" Harry asked, his expression grim.

"Your bodies weakness and your compulsion to heal," Ylura answered quietly.

"Harry, we don't normally encourage this, but… we believe that it would be best if you bonded," Augustine said hesitantly.

"You told me that I shouldn't bond with anyone," Harry said confused.

"That was before.  It is more important for you to have a bond-mate than to avoid the weakness he or she would bring… despite your age."

"I'll know his every thought, every feeling.  When he's injured, I'll know it because I will feel it too.  When he dies, so do I," Harry recited calmly.  He looked at his guides.  "It doesn't matter who I choose, I'm still so young that I'll never live the full three-hundred years."

"We know," Ylura said quietly.

Harry gave them a slight smile.  "At least I don't have to worry about watching everyone I love die."

"We're sorry, Harry," Augustine said softly.

"Who will you choose?" Illiar asked.

"There is only one I would ask," Harry replied.  "I just don't know if he'd want to bond with me."

"Severus," Ylura said.

Harry nodded.  "I'll have to tell Albus what has happened and then try and convince Severus that this isn't just about protecting me.  I would have bonded with him the moment I figured out how to, if you hadn't stopped me."

"We didn't believe that you were thinking logically.  You were acting only on your emotions," Illiar defended.

"Perhaps, but my emotions would have resulted in the same situation as the one I'm in now… with a bond-mate."  Harry was quiet a moment.  "I need to wake up.  I need to talk to Albus."  He glanced at his guides.  "Bye."  He woke up.

***

Harry walked to the Headmaster's office.  It was just after dawn, and he wondered if the Albus was awake yet.  He spoke the password and climbed the stairs to the office.  He lifted his hand to knock.

"Come in, Harry."

Harry shook his head.  _How did the old wizard do it?_  He opened the door.  

Albus sat, relaxing in one of the more comfortable armchairs enjoying a cup of tea.  "What can I do for you?"

Harry sat down in the chair across from the Headmaster.  "We have a problem."

"Oh?"

Harry sighed and began explaining what his guides had told him.

***

Ron and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table pushing their breakfasts around on their plates.  Harry's presence at the school was to remain a secret as long as possible, all the students who had participated in the training last night had been told to keep quiet.  They didn't know how they were going to speak to Harry.  

Hermione glanced up at the Staff Table again.  "Where is the Headmaster?" she sighed.  "If he would just show up, we could ask him."

Ron shrugged.  "I dunno.  It seems kind of weird to not seem him there though.  I don't think I've ever seen him miss a meal."

"We could ask Snape.  I'll bet he knows."

Ron made a face.  "You can ask him.  I'll stay here."

Hermione scowled.

"Besides, maybe Harry will send for us."

Hermione's scowl faded.  "That's possible."

There was a loud crash and both looked up at the Staff Table were the sound had come from.  They saw a house-elf nervously standing on the table.  Apparently it had knocked a few of the dishes off.  It squealed and dropped a rolled piece of parchment in front of Snape and disappeared.  Snape glared at the spot it had been standing in and picked up the parchment.  He opened it and read it.  He stood abruptly and left the room.  Hermione and Ron ignored the chatter of the other students trying to figure out why Snape had left.  They had a pretty good idea that it either had to deal with Voldemort or Harry.  Neither sounded very good.

***

TBC…

A/N:  this chapter is a little bit shorter than normal, (like a hundred words or so), because I wanted Harry and Sev's conversation in the next chapter.  The chapter is probably going to end up centering around their convo and bonding (like Sev would say no!) and because of that will probably be longer than normal.  So it makes up for this being a bit shorter.  

So is everyone having fun? 

~Artemis Luna Diana~


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Bondmate

**Title:** The Art of Necromancy

**Author:** Artemis Luna Diana

**E-Mail:** artemislunadiana@yahoo.com

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus

**Time:** begins right after GoF

**Summary:** Harry returns to Hogwarts to spend the summer.  Out of sheer boredom, he scours the library for books to read and stumbles across a book that will change his life…

**Disclaimer:** I own not a thing

**WARNING!!!!  THIS IS A SLASH STORY!!!!  IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH OR THIS PARTICULAR PAIRING… LEAVE NOW!!!!**

Chapter Sixteen: Bond-mate

Snape entered Dumbledore's office with some trepidation.  The letter he'd received during breakfast had bid him come with all due haste.  Obviously, something had happened last night.  Albus was sitting behind his desk, as usual, and Harry stood by the fireplace, clearly too unnerved to sit.  This was not a good sign.

"You sent for me?" he asked, betraying none of his thoughts to the men in the room.

"Yes," Albus said.  "It appears we have a problem.  Lemon drop?"

"No."

Albus flicked his gaze to Harry before settling back on Snape.  "Understandably, Harry has been keeping some things to himself about his abilities.  Unfortunately, Voldemort has uncovered them, and now we must protect Harry from him."

"Protect Harry?  Aren't you suppose to be all-powerful?" Snape sneered.  Inside he was wondering what Voldemort could have discovered that posed such a threat to the Necromancer.

"No one is all-powerful, Severus," Harry said quietly.

"Why do you need protecting?" Snape demanded.

"Because everything has weaknesses, and Voldemort now knows what Harry's are," Albus replied.

"And they are?" Snape prompted.

"The inability to heal my own wounds, the compulsion to heal the innocent and dying that overrides the need to protect myself, and the frailty of my body."

Snape stared at Harry.  "Do you expect me to come up with some potion to counter your weaknesses?  Because if you do, I can tell you right now that it is hopeless."

"No, Severus.  That is not what Harry needs."

Harry's gaze dropped to the floor.  He couldn't meet Snape's eyes.

"Harry needs a bond-mate."

Snape was stunned.  "A bond-mate?"

"Yes.  From what Harry has said, most Necromancers don't bond because the weaknesses a bond-mate creates are usually worse than the weaknesses that they began with.  However, in Harry's case, a bond-mate is the best option."

"Who will bond with you?" Snape asked Harry, ignoring Albus for the moment.

Harry looked up briefly before dropping his gaze back to the floor.  "I was hoping that you would agree to bond with me, Severus."

Snape was shocked into silence.

"I think I'll leave you two alone to talk this over," Albus said and retreated to his private quarters.  His leaving went unnoticed by the two men.

Snape stared at Harry.  He knew that Harry was attracted to him, but a bond-mate?  "There must be someone else," Snape said firmly.  There was no way that Harry truly wanted to bond with him; he was much too old for him.  It was only suppose to be a fling.

"Don't think that you are a last resort, Severus," Harry said quietly.  "I wanted to bond with you the moment I knew I could, but my guides stopped me.  They said I was too young to bond."  Harry looked up.  "They're right too.  I am too young to bond, but the consequence of doing so is not so bad."

"What is the consequence?"

"That I will not live my full life.  Necromancers are suppose to live three hundred years exactly.  It wouldn't matter who I bonded with, I still wouldn't live my full life."  Harry gave a hesitant smile.  "You are the only one I want to bond with, Severus, and we Necromancers are funny about who we bond with.  A Necromancer only forms one bond and has only one person that they want to bond with.  That person is their true bond-mate.  A Necromancer can bond with someone else, but the bond won't be as strong, and the two bonded will end up ripping each other apart instead of joining once a certain amount of time has passed."  Harry straightened.  "If I bonded with someone else, I would likely only live another ten or so years.  Enough time, I suppose, to rid the world of Voldemort, but, not enough time to live."  Harry walked over and sat down in the chair beside Snape's.  "I don't want to pressure you.  If you say no, I will not bond at all.  As long as I keep my head and minimize my contact with Voldemort, he won't be able to exploit the weaknesses he knows.  Severus, you can say no," Harry stressed.

"Why?" Snape asked after a moment's silence.  "Why do you want to bond with me?"

Harry blushed.  "I thought that was obvious.  I love you."

"You couldn't possibly…"

"But I do."  Harry looked down at his hands.  "You don't have to say you love me back."

Snape didn't know what to say.  "I do have feelings for you," he said slowly.  "But I don't know what exactly they are, or how deep they go.  I won't lie to you and say that I love you when I don't know how I feel."

Harry looked up and met his gaze once more.  "It was more than I expected, Severus, and it was more than enough."

Snape nodded slowly.  "Then I will bond with you."

"Thank you."  Harry leaned in and pressed his lips to Severus's.  The kiss was gentle but passionate.  When he pulled away, he whispered, "Love you."

***

Harry and Severus stood in the center of a very empty Great Hall.  Just off to the side of them stood Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.  The tables were gone from the room and six shoulder-high candlestick holders formed a circle around the pair.  Their observers stood just outside of the circle.

"Are you ready?" Albus asked.

Harry and Severus exchanged glances before Harry turned to Albus, "Yes, we're ready."

"Then we will cast the protective spells and you can begin."

Albus and Minerva began casting spells while Harry and Severus watched.  After about the fourth spell, the bubble that was forming around them began to go opaque.  When they could no longer see the two spell-casters, Harry and Severus turned to each other and clasped hands. 

The light from the six candles cast strange shadows on the bubble and the two men.  Harry took a deep breath and began pulling apart his magical barriers.  The first blast of raw magic caused the bubble to shudder before it bounced back and struck the two men, smashing them together.  Severus clenched his teeth and began to pull his own barriers apart.

***

Albus and Minerva stood about ten feet away from the bubble, watching as raw magic began to assault their protective magic.  "Are you sure we cast enough?" Minerva asked, worried.

"Harry said that this was enough," Albus said, a slight frown marring his usual happy features.

"But what if Harry was wrong?"

"Then when Hogwarts is destroyed, we will not know it."  Albus never moved his gaze from the bubble.  "We will be the first to die."

Minerva shivered.  

***

The magic let loose in the bubble was reaching fever pitch as the last barriers holding in the magic of the two men was removed.  They were both sweating freely and panting.  To remove the barriers holding in one's magic requires the conscious decision to release a very destructive power.  Even with the conscious acceptance, the subconscious must be bent to the will of the wizard.  

The magic continued to bounce inside of the bubble, sometimes hitting the two men directly, other times grazing them or missing completely.  Each time they were hit, the need to release each other and escape the bubble was intensified.  However, if they were to release each other, the magic that was currently not affecting them would kill them instantly.  This was a test for those seeking to bond.  To bond without control could cause much destruction.  It is better to lose two wizards or witches than to lose the two attempting to bond _and_ a great number of bystanders.

Once the barriers were down, they began to jointly rebuild them, weaving their magic together to form one source.  As their magic began to mesh, the magic bouncing around in the bubble began to be absorbed into their skin.  Their bodies glowed each time the magic hit and was then absorbed.

As more of the magic began to vanish into them, a loud humming sound began.  The last piece of magic was absorbed with a loud cracking sound, and the humming intensified.  The humming became a pressure that forced them down to their knees.

***

Albus and Minerva stared at the bubble as the humming intensified.  Harry and Severus had been in there for six hours.  In two hours the first of the students would arrive for breakfast.  There was no way the bonding would be finished by then.

***

The pressure became so great that they felt that soon they would be crushed.  With a cry of agony, Harry sagged up against Severus.  Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, and his head dropped to Harry's shoulder.  He tasted the coppery tang of blood as he bit through his lip to keep from screaming.  He felt himself being wrenched from his body and thrust towards something else.  He nearly recoiled from it before he realized the something was Harry.

***

Ron and Hermione walked down the last flight of steps to the Great Hall.  They were rather surprised to see a large gathering of students clustered around the open doors.  "Why is everyone standing around here?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore and McGonagall are in there with some giant bubble," a Ravenclaw second-year replied.  "No one wants to go in."

Hermione shouldered her way through the crowd, followed by Ron.  They looked into the hall.  They understood instantly why no one wanted to go in.  Dumbledore and McGonagall were concentrating solely on the bubble, wands drawn.  Hermione stared at the bubble.  

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron breathed.

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock.  "Oh my God."  The students around her, turned to her, knowing she must know what it was.  "It's a bonding ceremony."

The students swiftly looked back at the bubble and began recognizing the signs for what they were.  "Merlin," Ron gasped.

"They are having a bonding in the middle of the school," a Hufflepuff fourth-year squeaked.  "If anything goes wrong, we're all dead!"

"Who's in the bubble?" a Gryffindor first-year asked.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other in horror.  They knew that Harry was one of the people in the bubble.

***

_"Where are we?"_

_"The Necromancer's Haven… but there's no one here."  Harry frowned.  "This must be a recreation of some place that I think of as safe."_

They heard what sounded like the crackle of lightning and turned.  The white mist of the Haven was solidifying into a wall of sorts.  Flashes of light shot across it, and any Muggle-born would have compared what was forming with a theater-screen.  

**_A picture began to form.  It was easy to recognize the Great Hall at a welcoming feast.  As the picture began to clear, they saw a young Harry Potter sitting at the Gryffindor table.  He looked sleepy.  He glanced up at the High Table.  His gaze roamed from Hagrid to McGonagall to Dumbledore to Quirrell to …a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.  Snape looked up and straight into Harry's eyes.  "Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his forehead as a sharp, hot pain shot across his scar._**

_"This was first year.  I had nearly forgotten…" Harry whispered.  He smiled.  "This was the first time I ever saw you."_

***

They could feel themselves returning to their bodies.  Before they were completely returned, they already had begun to move.  Their lips met in a hungry kiss.

(now don't you wish that FF.Net allowed NC-17 fics???  Do you want to read it?  Go to my Yahoo!Group to read it.  The link is in my profile)

***

Harry opened his eyes slowly and glanced around.  He was laying naked beside Severus on their clothes.  The bubble was still around them.  He snuggled closer to his lover, his bond-mate.  "Severus," he whispered huskily.  Severus grunted and pulled him closer.  "Love you."

"Harry," Severus sighed.

***

TBC…


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Behind Door Number On...

**Title:** The Art of Necromancy

**Author:** Artemis Luna Diana

**E-Mail:** artemislunadiana@yahoo.com

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus

**Time:** begins right after GoF

**Summary:** Harry returns to Hogwarts to spend the summer.Out of sheer boredom, he scours the library for books to read and stumbles across a book that will change his life…

**Disclaimer:** I own not a thing

**WARNING!!!!THIS IS A SLASH STORY!!!!IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH OR THIS PARTICULAR PAIRING… LEAVE NOW!!!!**

Chapter Seventeen: Behind Door Number One…

When Harry awoke again, he was dressed and alone on the floor.He rolled onto his back, searching the bubble for Severus.Severus was standing with his arms folded across his chest, staring down at him.Harry stood, watching Severus warily.He stretched as a few pains in his back made themselves known."Is something wrong?"

Severus shook his head."It's just… we've been in here an awful long time.There is no question that the students will have seen the dome of protection spells, and a few of the smarter ones will recognize it as the spells used in a bonding ceremony."

"Unless we drop the spells in front of them, they won't know who is in here, though."

Severus shook his head again."We don't have that kind of luck.Someone will see."

"Well there is no sense in just standing here hoping no one is out there.Let's just drop the spells."

Severus reached out and pulled Harry to him by a hand on his waist.Harry wrapped his arms around his lover, looking up at his worried face.Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling their bodies tighter together.There was a shudder in the walls of the bubble before it burst with a soft pop.Severus pulled away slightly to look around the Great Hall.

"Well, don't just stand there," Madam Pomfrey said."Both of you, off to the infirmary."

Harry smiled in relief.Only Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Pomfrey were in the Great Hall. 

***

Harry groaned as Poppy directed him to levitate the feather again."Don't you think you've seen me do this enough?What is this the tenth time I've done this?"

"You will continue to cast the spells I say until I'm confident that your bonding is proceeding naturally," she replied irritated."Now, once the melding of minds was complete, what happened?I didn't expect you all to be in there for so long."

Albus, Minerva, Severus, and Harry all blushed."Oh." Poppy blinked."Well," she said brightly."I think that's enough for now."

Harry bit back a laugh and saw Severus attempting to hide a smirk.

"If you feel anything odd, come see me immediately," Poppy said falling back on her training to cover her embarrassment."I'll be in my office if anyone needs me," she said and fled the room.

Harry grinned."If I'd have known she'd do that, I'd have said something earlier."

Severus laughed and the two left the room.A blushing Headmaster and a chuckling Deputy Headmistress followed after them.

***

Severus sat on the couch in front of the fire in his rooms… soon to be their rooms.He shook the thought off for later perusal and studied his mate.Harry was pacing in front of him.Apparently, he thought better when he did so.Harry paused and turned to face him.

"Where are they?"Before Severus could respond, Harry continued."I'm so nervous!They should have been here by now, right?"Harry flung himself down onto the couch beside Severus.He cuddled up against his lover.

Severus chose not to respond, instead he returned Harry's embrace, bringing his mate closer to himself.He sighed and closed his eyes.He was still tired from the bonding, and the idea of Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley invading his rooms wasn't doing anything to improve his mood.He heard Harry echo his sigh and felt the lithe body relax against his own.Harry's breathing began to even out, and Severus opened his eyes, surprised that Harry had fallen asleep so easily against him.He looked down at the sleeping face and brushed a lock of hair away revealing the trademark scar.His heart clenched in his chest."What am I going to do with you?" he whispered softly with a slight smile.

***

Albus whistled cheerfully as he walked down the corridor towards Snape's rooms.He was followed by Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.His little entourage was silent, probably wondering where he was taking them.When he reached the portrait guarding Snape's rooms, he simply said the password and entered.The sight that met his gaze made him chuckle.Harry and Severus were curled up on the sofa sound asleep.

Ron and Hermione entered and the portrait shut behind them.Their mouths dropped open in shock."Well, I expect we'd best wake them.It can't be comfortable to sleep on the couch anyway," Dumbledore said before either of the students could speak.

He walked over to them and gave Severus a shake.Snape opened his eyes slowly with a yawn.He looked at Albus, confused for a moment before it dawned on him.He started to sit up when he realized that Harry was still asleep and draped slightly over him.He took a second to feel grateful someone had woken them up.Sleeping on the couch all night would have been very uncomfortable._'Harry, wake up,'_ he said mentally, figuring that saying it directly to Harry's mind would wake him faster than saying it aloud, and shifting to help him sit up.

Harry stretched and then tightened his hold on Severus."Where are you going?" he asked sleepily without opening his eyes.

"Harry," Albus said smiling.

Harry's eyes snapped open.He groaned, closing his eyes, when he saw the group clustered around him and his mate. "I'll open my eyes, and they'll all be gone," he said and opened his eyes again."Shit," he said when his guests didn't conveniently disappear.

Hermione and Ron remained silent, to which Harry was grateful for.Once Albus left, he could talk to them without having to worry about a witness.

"How are you feeling?" Albus asked.

"Tired," Harry replied."But that's normal."

"Anything odd happen after you both left the hospital wing?"

Severus shook his head no.

"Well then, I'll be going.I want you to call me the instant you think there might be something wrong."

Harry bristled."Nothing is going to go wrong."

Severus took Harry's hand in his and the Necromancer calmed down.He turned to Albus."Goodnight, Albus," he said pointedly.

"Goodnight," Albus replied and left the room, smiling at Ron and Hermione as he did so.

Harry sighed."I'm sorry that you all found out about my relationship with Severus this way.I meant to break it to you easy, not have it thrust upon you by seeing me sleeping next to Severus."

Hermione and Ron remained silent, waiting for an explanation.

"You should sit down," Harry said."This is going to take awhile."

***

TBC…


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Aftermath

**Title:** The Art of Necromancy

**Author:** Artemis Luna Diana

**E-Mail:** artemislunadiana@yahoo.com

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus

**Time:** begins right after GoF

**Summary:** Harry returns to Hogwarts to spend the summer.Out of sheer boredom, he scours the library for books to read and stumbles across a book that will change his life…

**Disclaimer:** I own not a thing

**WARNING!!!!THIS IS A SLASH STORY!!!!IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH OR THIS PARTICULAR PAIRING… LEAVE NOW!!!!**

Chapter Eighteen: Aftermath

"To understand everything, you are going to need to know what happened to me before I disappeared," Harry began.Hermione and Ron looked at him nodding for him to proceed.Harry flicked a glance at Severus, who sent him feelings of comfort along their bond."I am a Necromancer."

Ron started laughing.Hermione stared.Ron's laughter died at the pained expression on Harry's face.He gulped."You're not serious are you?"

"Yes.I am the only current Necromancer in existence, and the youngest ever."

"Have you raised the dead?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"No.I've not raised anyone."

"If you do," Ron hesitated."Would they be zombies?"

"No.That is one of the places where the history of the Necromancers' has been twisted."

"That would explain the discrepancies in some of the books I've read," Hermione said with a brisk nod."What happened to twist the history?And what else is inaccurate?"

Ron blinked."Wait a minute, if they aren't zombies then what are they?"

"They are alive, just like you and me."Harry sighed."Look, just let me tell you what I know, and if you have any questions, ask me when I'm done.Okay?Good."Harry then proceeded to tell Ron and Hermione everything that he had told Albus and Severus.

"And you've no idea why the Necromancer refused to heal the man's son?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry shrugged."Not a clue."

"Okay," Ron said."I think I speak for both of us when I say we understand the Necromancy stuff, but why the bonding?"His unspoken 'and to Snape of all people' was clearly understood by all.Severus glared at Ron, and Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her chair.Harry closed his eyes and took a calming breath.

"As with everything, both living and non, Necromancers' have weaknesses too."

"I thought you just said that you were immune to the killing curse," Hermione asked puzzled."If that doesn't affect you, what magic could?"

"I am affected by magic, just in different ways from normal wizards.The problem isn't in my magic defense-"

"It's your physical defenses!" Hermione cut him off.

Harry sighed, and Severus barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes."Yes.Necromancers are very weak to physical attacks.There is also the compulsion to heal."Harry explained once more the problems associated with the compulsion. 

"I don't see how a bonding would help," Hermione said confused."A bonding combines the minds of two individuals and links their life energies together.How does that counteract your weaknesses?"

"The difference that your forgetting is that I am not a normal wizard," Harry corrected.

"What kind of effect does being a Necromancer have on the bonding?" Ron asked leaning forward slightly in curiosity.

"The minds and life energies merge just as in a typical bonding, but the wizard or witch the Necromancer is bonding to takes up a dominant position in the bond.Instead of the 50/50 of a typical bond, the Necromancer only influences about 35% of the bond.The Necromancer's bond-mate is known as the Necromancer's Guardian because that is the typical purpose behind a Necromancer's bond.The Guardian can stifle the compulsion by exerting an influence on the bond."Harry smiled at the dawning looks of comprehension on Ron and Hermione's faces."Also, the Guardian transfers some of his physical defenses to the Necromancer, and the Necromancer transfers some of his magical defenses to the Guardian."

"How much is your physical defenses strengthened by the bond?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I won't bleed to death from a paper cut now," Harry said dryly.

Hermione and Ron blanched.

Harry rubbed his hands over his face; he was exhausted."My blood clots now, and my bones have strengthened somewhat.It will be a little harder to break them, but still easy compared to you two."

"Professor Snape?How much has your magical defenses increased?" Hermione asked.

Severus blinked.He hadn't really wanted to stay in the room while Harry tried to explain everything to his friends, but Harry had been worried that they would react like Sirius had, so he had stayed for his bond-mate.He had been expecting to be ignored or blamed.He hadn't expected to be asked a civil and intelligent question.The pause before he answered was small, but noticeable."The killing curse won't kill me on the first try, but if it is cast twice within the space of an hour, I will die on the second cast."

Hermione leaned back in her chair, staring at the couple pensively.Ron leaned back in his seat as well.He frowned."Is that," he gestured at Harry and Snape's hands, "An effect of the bond?"

Harry glanced down.Their hands were clasped together.Harry blushed slightly."Uh, no.I have been attracted to Severus for nearly two years now."He smiled at Severus."It's just he finally gave in."

Ron gaped."Two years!And you never told me!"

Hermione laughed."Well, I can understand why.You are such a prat, Ron."

Ron blinked."What?" he asked confused.

Hermione sighed and gazed fondly at the two men sitting side by side."They're in love.Everyone is always cautious about revealing who they love when they are unsure of the other's feelings."

Severus gawked.He always knew the girl was loony!Harry blushed a deep red."Hermione!"

Ron's eyes darted from the couple to Hermione and back.He sighed and place his head in his hands."I'm so confused."

"That's normal.Don't worry, I'll explain it all to you again tomorrow," Hermione said and stood."I'm sure that you'd both like to sleep, so we'll be going now.Come on, Ron."

Ron sighed piteously."Yes, Mother."

Harry snickered.

***

Harry fell asleep the instant his head hit the pillow.Sleep did not come so easily for Severus.Harry had explained everything to him and to Albus before the bonding, and it had all seemed to make sense.Yet, hearing it again tonight, everything seemed so much more important, more significant.He had never wanted to bond with anyone.His parents had been bonded, and they destroyed each other.The practice had been nearly gone by the time they had started Hogwarts, yet his grandparents had wanted their children bonded.Unfortunately, his parents had hated each other and their bond had twisted.It was his understanding that they had never even liked each other.

Harry was convinced that their bond was pure and strong.Yet, when was the last time that lovers had successfully bonded?There was always a problem, that's why people stopped bonding.The risks outweighed the advantages.If only for a little while, though, Harry would be protected from Voldemort's influence.If their bond were to fall, Harry would be the one to survive… right?Or would they both die?

Severus shifted again, trying to calm his mind and his body.Granger was wrong.He wasn't in love with Harry.To be in love would be to give too much of yourself up to someone else.And that wasn't something he was prepared to do, ever.His eyes opened and focused on the shadowed form beside him in the bed._'I'm not in love with him.I'm not.'_

_'I'm not… ever going to tell him.'_Severus shifted closer to Harry, relaxing finally as Harry's body welcomed his embrace._'I'll never tell anyone… not even myself.'_

***

TBC…


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Wolves and Dogs

**Title:** The Art of Necromancy

**Author:** Artemis Luna Diana

**E-Mail:** artemislunadiana@yahoo.com

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus

**Time:** begins right after GoF

**Summary:** Harry returns to Hogwarts to spend the summer.Out of sheer boredom, he scours the library for books to read and stumbles across a book that will change his life…

**Disclaimer:** I own not a thing

**WARNING!!!!THIS IS A SLASH STORY!!!!IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH OR THIS PARTICULAR PAIRING… LEAVE NOW!!!!**

Chapter Nineteen: Wolves and Dogs

Harry woke slowly; he could feel a warm breath ghosting across the back of his neck.He then registered the arm draped over his waist, and the hand that clasped his own.The form molded to his back was next.Without opening his eyes, he smiled and snuggled back into his mate's embrace.

Severus felt Harry move closer to him and tightened his embrace slightly.He'd been lying awake for nearly an hour just listening to Harry breathe, rolling the idea of being bonded around in his head.

"Good morning," Harry whispered huskily and rolled in Severus's embrace to face him.

Severus stared at Harry's sleepy countenance a moment before leaning in and pressing his lips to Harry's."Good morning," he said once they parted.

Harry smiled and blinked slowly, still sleepy."What time is it?" he asked closing his eyes and snuggling closer.

"Breakfast isn't for another two hours."

"Oh."Harry opened his eyes."What can we possibly do until then?" he asked smiling.

Severus smirked and indulged his mate."I'm sure we can think of something."

"What did you have in mind?"Harry's grin seemed to have gotten wider.

Severus pulled Harry tight against him and rolled so that he rested on his forearms pinning the sexy Necromancer to the bed.He saw Harry's eyes sparkle with delight before his lips descended to capture his mate's, and Harry's eyes closed.

***

"You sent for me?"

"Yes, yes, I did.Lemon drop?"

"No.Get on with it."

Albus grew serious."Well, Voldemort has discovered that Harry has some pretty severe weaknesses, so he can't go out into the field anymore.We need operatives to go out when Harry has a vision."

Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his chair.He wanted to ask what weaknesses the Headmaster was talking about, but he squashed that feeling down.Harry had Snape now."What did you call me for?I can't go running around the country.I'm a wanted criminal."

"We've others who will be going in first to get the people out.What we need now is volunteers to try and capture the Death Eaters."Albus frowned slightly."Take all the time you need to decide, Sirius.You can stay here in one of the hidden rooms until you make your decision.If your answer is yes, then we'll move you to a more secure location inside the castle.If not, I suppose you'll go back to your search for Peter."

"I don't need time to think.I'll do it."

"Thank you, Sirius."

***

A white wolf lay in the top-most room of an unused tower at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Troubled green eyes stared out towards the empty balcony, where the soft blue sky could be seen.The wolf released a barely audible sigh.Its ears twitched.A few moments later, the door to the tower opened.

An old man walked in and stood beside the troubled wolf."Sirius is here," he said after awhile."He agreed to help capture the Death Eaters."

The wolf released a huff of breath.

"Tomorrow will be the first counter-attack," the old man continued."There is a meeting tonight.I want you to be there."

The wolf lifted it's head and looked up at him.

"These people can be trusted with your identity and it isn't as if Voldemort doesn't know.Only the general populace doesn't know where you are, although they have figured out that you're back."

The wolf rested it's head on it's paws.

"Will you be coming?"

The wolf whined.

"I'd really like it if you came," the old man coaxed.

The wolf lifted it's head again.It stared at its companion for awhile before giving a slight nod of its head.

"Thank you.I'll see you tonight, in my office.Eleven o'clock."

The wolf huffed and set its head back down on its paws.The old man smiled slightly and left the room.The wolf's eyes turned away from the balcony and stared at the closed door for a moment.It stood and walked to the balcony.Lifting up, it placed its front paws on the railing.It heard the door to the tower open again and dropped to the floor.

This time it was a middle-aged man.The wolf did not hesitate to approach him.The man sat down on the dusty couch, looking around slightly amused at the wolf's choice of rooms.The wolf leapt onto the couch and rested its head in the man's lap.

"What are you doing up here?" the man asked.He looked down.Instead of a wolf, a young man was sprawled out beside him, with his head resting on his lap.

"Feeling melancholy.I sensed Sirius when he came to the school.Albus was just here and confirmed it for me."The young man felt the older tense.

"And?"

The young man turned slightly so he could look up at his companion."Albus wants me to go to some meeting tonight.He's going to be there.I said I'd go, but…" the young man paused."Will you be there?"

The older man seemed surprised by the question."Yes," he said neutrally, wondering if he was wanted there or not.

The young man sighed in relief."I'm glad."

The older man watched as his companion got more comfortable and then dozed off.He brushed aside the hair that fell in the way of his perusal of the young man's face, revealing a lightning-shaped scar."You never cease to amaze me, Harry Potter," the man said quietly.

***

TBC…

A/N: well!I finally am done rewriting.I had this chapter done over a month ago, but hated the way that Albus was behaving so much that I rewrote chapter seventeen, edited eighteen, and rewrote most of this chapter as well.I hope that you all read the redone chapter seventeen before you read this, but if you didn't, I don't think there was anything to confuse you just yet.That would happen in the following chapter.So.Just remember to reread seventeen before reading chapter twenty, which should be out this weekend.

Thanks for reading and for your reviews and e-mails, I really appreciate your support and am very sorry about how long it took me to straighten out my little plot wrinkle.I'm also sorry about how short this chapter is, but since the meeting scene is so long, I decided to separate it from this chapter since it would make it so much longer than normal.

~Artemis Luna Diana~


	21. Chapter Twenty: Sirius

**Title:** The Art of Necromancy

**Author:** Artemis Luna Diana

**E-Mail:** artemislunadiana@yahoo.com

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus

**Time:** begins right after GoF

**Summary:** Harry returns to Hogwarts to spend the summer.  Out of sheer boredom, he scours the library for books to read and stumbles across a book that will change his life…

**Disclaimer:** I own not a thing.

**Thanks to:** snapeysnapesnape for the excellent beta

**WARNING!!!!  THIS IS A SLASH STORY!!!!  IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH OR THIS PARTICULAR PAIRING… LEAVE NOW!!!!**

Chapter Twenty: Sirius

Harry and Severus walked from their classroom up to the Headmaster's office.  Their small group of students had seemed disappointed that their class was being cut short, and Hermione and Ron had both seemed worried by Harry's miserable mood.  Despite his trepidation, Harry didn't hesitate to enter.  Severus was only a few steps behind him.

Harry and Severus were the last to enter the Headmaster's office.  Albus sat behind his desk; Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Arabella Figg, and Sirius Black were sitting or standing in various areas of the room.  Sirius glanced up at them when they entered, but quickly looked away.  Remus gave them a slight smile before shooting a concerned look at Sirius.  Minerva already knew Harry was at Hogwarts so only gave them a passing glance before resuming her study of the Headmaster.  Arthur Weasley and Arabella Figg, however, had no idea Harry was at Hogwarts and both gave startled exclamations.  

Harry smiled at everyone, but Severus could feel the tension coming off of the Necromancer.  Harry really hadn't wanted to be there.  Harry's discomfort upset his bond-mate, so Severus' customary glare was more intense than usual.

"Now that we're all here," Albus said before Arthur or Arabella could begin grilling Harry on his whereabouts, "We can begin."

Arthur and Arabella tried to protest.

"All questions can be answered later," Albus said mildly.  "We are here to discuss the possible capture of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters.  Mundungus Fletcher and his team are in charge of getting Voldemort's victims out of harms way, and I have spoken with all of them already.  The four of you," he said meaning Remus, Arabella, Sirius, and Arthur, "have volunteered to attempt to capture some of Voldemort's minions."  He paused, waiting to see if anyone had changed their minds yet.

When no one objected, Albus continued. "Mundungus and his team will extract the intended victims and bring them to Hogwarts by portkey.  You all will join them and  portkey back to the attack site, where you will attempt to capture the attacking Death Eaters.  However, if all of you are not available, or if Harry feels there are too many Death Eaters to handle, then no attempt will be made to capture the Death Eaters."

"It doesn't seem like we'd have much of an impact on Voldemort then," Arabella pointed out.  "If we are only catching two or three Death Eaters every once in a while, that isn't going to matter to him.  At most, we might cause him a slight irritation."

"Every little bit helps, Arabella.  Every Death Eater we capture is one less guarding Voldemort.  Also, it might cause Voldemort to stop his raids," Albus explained.  "Though that might be a far stretch."

***

After the meeting, Sirius hightailed it out of the Headmaster's office.  Remus sent Harry an apologetic look and followed after him.  Arthur and Arabella pounced on Harry demanding to know what had happened to him and if he was okay.  Severus stopped them after a few minutes, sensing that his bond-mate was not feeling up to pretending everything was going great.  

He ushered the depressed Necromancer down to their rooms and then proceeded to drag him into the bathtub for a long hot soak.  They were in the tub for nearly half an hour before Harry began to relax.  When Severus realized that Harry was beginning to fall asleep, he forced Harry up out of the tub and into bed.  Harry was asleep almost the second his head hit the pillow.  Severus put out the lights and climbed in bed beside his mate.  Harry instinctively curled up next to him, entangling their legs together.  Severus placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips, and Harry let out a contended sigh.  Severus lay awake for awhile longer, worrying, and listening to Harry breathe.  It was odd how comforting it was.

***

"Sirius."

"Don't, Moony."

"I really think we should talk about this."

"Well, I don't."

"Sirius, do you realize how hurt Harry is by your rejection?  Do you realize how hurt you are?"

"He has Snape.  He's fine."

"He is NOT fine!  You… you… DUMB-ASS!" Remus yelled.  "He mopes around the castle because of YOU!  Even when he is with Snape, he's not completely happy because he's worrying about YOU!"

Sirius was taken aback by this.  "What?  No, he's not!" 

Remus let out a frustrated growl.  "Yes, he is.  Sirius!  You are one of the few links to his parents he has left!  AND!  You are his ONLY godfather!  You were one of the few people he trusted with himself before he disappeared.  Even after he came back, he trusted you.  He trusted that you loved him enough to forget about Snape and just be happy that he was happy!"

Sirius didn't know what to say.

Remus stared at him a moment, and then left the room.

Sirius sat there in silence; Remus' words going around and around in his mind.  Then images of Harry joined them.  The hurt look he'd given when he realized that Sirius wouldn't accept 'it'.  The blank looks he'd tried to project since then.  What had he done?

***

Harry and Severus sat at one of the tables in Severus' personal library.  Various books were spread out across the table.  Both were taking notes on spells, potions, and anything that looked remotely like it could be useful against Voldemort.  Harry had also brought a few books from the library's restricted section down, and Albus had lent some others from his own personal library.  A half-eaten sandwich rested near Harry's elbow along with a cold cup of tea.  Severus' plate was empty but his cup held cold tea as well.  

They needed to find that something, the one thing that would bring an end to it all.  The way to destroy Tom Riddle's soul.

***

TBC…

Hello all, sorry it's been so long since the last chapter.  I've been busy with RL and other projects and it's slowed me down.  I've also gotten slightly bored with the fic since it's nearing the end and it was my first HP fic and I look at it now and see all kinds of things I'd want to change.  I sort of feel like just starting over from the beginning and rewriting the fic, but am resisting until I'm done with it.  Then I'll just go back and edit it.

Thanks to everyone who has been harassing me to work on this fic, I really do appreciate your e-mails and concerns.  Thanks for all reviews and e-mails, they are much appreciated as well.

~Artemis Luna Diana~


End file.
